Come Back To You
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Cloud seorang manager artis dari sebuah agensi kecil, sementara Tifa adalah artis terkenal. Apakah sang artis mampu mengangkat nama agensi Cloud? Dan memenuhi janji yang mereka buat dimasa kecil mereka? Take VII : Geostigma. Cover not mine.
1. Take I

_From The Author desk : Haloooo, saia kembali lagi untuk meramaikan fandom FF VII ^^. Semoga kamu tidak bosan membaca fic dari saia. Sesuai janji, saia kembali hadir dengan membawa fic CloTi yang baru. Dan ini fic di FF VII saia yang pertama yang mengambil setting AU. Semoga saia tidak mengacaukanny...**  
**_

_Well, selamat membaca :). Dan jangan lupa review yah :p  
_

_Karakter original Final Fantasy VII milik Square-Enix  
_

* * *

**Take I : Their Story  
**

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu_

Malam itu Tifa berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok bocah berambut jabrik duduk di atas sumur tua di tengah kota. Dia kenal siapa itu. Cloud Strife, anak laki-laki yang menurut teman-temannya sangat aneh, oleh sebab itu dia tidak pernah diajak bermain. Tetapi Tifa sering berusaha untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama, tapi Cloud selalu menolaknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tifa selalu sebal dengan tingkah Cloud yang satu ini, maka dari itu, sekarang dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar dan ingin menanyakan alasan Cloud setiap kali dia menolak ajakannya.

"Hei, sedang apa?" Sapa Tifa ramah begitu dia sudah berada di belakang Cloud.

Yang disapa terkejut hingga ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja Tifa tidak sigap mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tubuh Cloud hingga terjatuh di atasnya. Tifa bisa melihat bola mata Cloud yang berwarna biru terang, kontras dengan langit malam yang berbintang di belakangnya. Pipi Cloud merona, begitu juga pipi Tifa.

"Ma, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja..." Dengan segera Cloud bangun dan menjauh dari Tifa.

"Kamu, kenapa kamu selalu menjauh tiap kali aku mengajakmu bermain bersama?" Tifa memulai percakapan.

Cloud menghela nafas. "Tidak, aku... Aku hanya..."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Teman-teman yang lain, mereka sepertinya tidak ingin bermain denganku," Cloud berbisik.

"Itu karena kamu yang selalu menolak ajakanku!" Omel Tifa. "Besok kau harus ikut bermain denganku, ok?"

"Eh, engg..." Cloud terlihat ragu. "Tapi mereka..."

"Percaya kepadaku, mereka sebetulnya baik kok. Hanya karena kamu terlihat tidak mau bermain dengan kami, makanya mereka menjauh."

"Tapiii..."

"Aku janji kepadamu, kalau mereka anak yang baik." Jari kelingking Tifa sudah berada di depan wajah Cloud. "Janji jari kelingking!"

Dalam keadaan masih ragu, Cloud melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Tifa.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu_

Cloud menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini benar-benar gila. Dia berhasil mengajak Tifa untuk membolos dari sekolah dan pergi ke Gold Saucer, hingga malam hari. Tentu saja begitu pulang ke rumah, orang tua Tifa memarahinya habis-habisan, Cloud tidak bersedih. Sebab dia tahu resiko yang akan dia alami jika nekat mengajak Tifa membolos. Dia hanya berharap bahwa Tifa tidak akan dimarahi orang tuanya. Cloud baru menutup pintu kamarnya begitu melihat sosok Tifa duduk di atas sumur tua di tengah kota. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri Tifa.

"Kamu tidak dimarahi, kan?"

Tifa memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum kepada Cloud. "Dimarahi dong." Deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh aku memang mau pergi denganmu, makanya aku tidak peduli walau dimarahi."

"Maaf, aku jadi tidak enak..." Cloud menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Tifa tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu, karena telah mengajakku ke Gold Saucer hari ini. Darimana kamu dapat tiketnya?"

Tiket yang dimaksud Tifa adalah tiket untuk acara _meet & greet _Lucrecia Crescent, seorang artis yang berasal dari kota Midgar yang datang berkunjung ke Gold Saucer dalam rangka promosi film terbarunya. Ada sekitar dua ratus tiket yang dijual untuk acara itu, dan Cloud berhasil membeli dua.

"Rahasia," jawabnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu bertemu dengan artis favoritmu."

Tifa pun mulai bercerita mengenai Lucrecia. Mulai dari alasan kenapa dia bisa mengidolakan wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu, karakter favorit Tifa yang diperankan oleh wanita berambut cokelat tersebut hingga mimpinya untuk bisa beradu akting dengan seorang Lucrecia Crescent. Dan tentunya, untuk bisa berada di agensi yang sama dengan Lucrecia.

"Aku mau jadi artis..." Kata Tifa tiba-tiba.

Cloud yang duduk disebelah Tifa, menatap anak perempuan berambut panjang itu sedikit kaget. "Kau serius?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Apa aku kurang cantik atau tidak cocok menjadi artis?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Cloud menggeleng. "Kalau begitu... Aku akan jadi managermu!"

Wajah Tifa berseri-seri. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu!" Cloud menjawab dengan serius, ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji jari kelingking!"

"Terima kasih," Tifa tersenyum bahagia. "manager Cloud."

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia.

_Di bawah langit malam, kita berjanji_

_Langit penuh bintang adalah saksi bisu dari janji ini_

_Meski sang waktu telah berhasil merubahku_

_Janji ini, tidak akan pernah berubah_

_Ia akan selalu kekal..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Masa Sekarang_

Seorang pria berambut jabrik menatap lurus ke arah televisi berukuran besar di dalam ruangan tempat ia tengah duduk. Di atas meja di hadapannya berserakan banyak majalah, kertas-kertas tidak jelas hingga bungkus makanan. Di dinding ruangan yang dicat warna putih polos itu tergantung foto dua orang, pria dan wanita secara terpisah. Jumlahnya ada sekitar sepuluh foto.

"Cloud, kau harus mengganti biodata yang tergantung di dinding ini!" Omelan seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang. "Usiaku sekarang sudah 22 tahun!"

Yang dipanggil Cloud hanya mendelik sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah drama pagi.

"Manager Cloud Strife! Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan pekerjaanmu, dan berhenti meratapi seorang Tifa Lockhart!" Wanita yang berdiri di belakang Cloud menarik rambutnya dengan keras hingga kepala Cloud seperti mau putus. Baru sekarang Cloud memberikan reaksi kepada lawan bicaranya, melempar sebuah majalah kepadanya. Yang pastinya, itu bukan reaksi yang diharapkan oleh si lawan bicara.

"Apa mau mu sih, Yuffie?" Tanya Cloud dengan kesal.

"Ap, apa mau ku?!" Wanita bertubuh mungil yang dipanggil Yuffie tadi terkejut, seolah-olah itu pertanyaan yang bodoh untuk diajukan. "Mau ku adalah, kau, sebagai managerku, mencari pekerjaan untukku! Bukannya menonton drama pagi yang diperankan oleh sahabat masa kecilmu!"

Cloud mendesah, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan merapatkan dagu ke dadanya. "Mungkin pekerjaan akan datang sendirinya kepadamu jika kau mau merubah sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Cloud, kau menyebalkaaaan!" Yuffie kembali menarik rambut Cloud.

"Kenapa kalian sudah berisik sekali sih?! Sekarang kan masih pagi." Seorang pria bertubuh sedang mengintip dari balik pintu yang terletak di dekat televisi. "Aku punya darah rendah, jadi tolong..."

"Cid, kau juga!" Yuffie dengan cepat mengubah target omelannya ke pria yang nyawanya belum genap itu. "Padahal kau masih muda, kenapa selalu bersikap seperti orang tua sih?! Dasar supir menyebalkan!"

Alis Cid naik. "Heh, dasar bocah! Berani-beraninya kau!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Cid dan Yuffie sudah terlibat adu mulut yang tidak jelas, tapi intinya mereka hanya saling mengejek satu sama lain. Cloud hanya bisa menepuk keningnya melihat adegan pertengkaran yang selalu ada di drama ini. Ketika matanya kembali melihat televisi, drama yang diperankan Tifa sudah selesai. Stasiun TV swasta itu sekarang sedang menyiarkan gosip. Dan topik utama pagi ini adalah artis cantik bernama Tifa Lockhart. Gosipnya sudah santer beredar dari tiga bulan yang lalu, bahwa Tifa merasa sudah tidak cocok lagi berada dibawah naungan Crescent Agency, yang semenjak lima tahun lalu dijual oleh pemiliknya kepada Shin-Ra Company. Semua orang tahu, bahwa Rufus Shinra hanya memanfaatkan ketenaran agensi artis yang telah mengorbitkan artis-artis muda multi talenta tersebut untuk mencari keuntungan bagi perusahaannya. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah mau belajar untuk mencintai dunia iu. Berbeda dari pemilik sebelumnya, Vincent Valentine.

Pria berwajah dingin itu membangun agensi artis tersebut dari nol, ditemani oleh istrinya yang juga merupakan artis andalan dari Crescent Agency, Lucrecia Crescent, dari usia mereka baru 17 tahun. Waktu itu Vincent hanya manager Lucrecia, hingga pemilik Crescent Agency sebelumnya, yaitu ayah Lucrecia sendiri meninggal dunia. Vincent arkhirnya mau mengambil alih agensi yang berlokasi di Midgar itu. Namun lima tahun yang lalu Lucrecia meninggal dunia di usia tiga puluh tahun. Terpukul dengan kematian sang istri, Vincent memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia artis, dan menjual agensi milik keluarga istrinya. Beberapa artis sempat protes dengan keputusan Vincent, tapi mereka tetap menghargainya. karena mereka tahu, apalah arti keberadaan seorang Vincent Valentine tanpa Lucrecia Crescent di sampingnya? Mereka berdua memasuki dunia artis bersama-sama, dan Vincent merasa, jika mereka ingin keluar, juga harus bersama. Tapi untungnya Vincent bukan tipe pria yang mau mengambil jalan mudah dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tifa masih bertahan di agensi karena ia sudah terlanjur terikat dengan kontrak film. Dan sekarang, setelah film ber-genre _action_ _thriller _tersebut selesai diproduksi, Tifa sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari Crescent Agency. Tawaran dari agensi-agensi lain sudah berdatangan. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, agensi artis mana yang akan beruntung mendapatkan Tifa Lockhart? Artis yang jago bela diri dan hobi memasak itu belum mau memberikan konfirmasi mengenai agensi mana yang ia akan pilih, atau lebih tepatnya dia belum tahu akan pindah kemana.

Cloud menoleh ke kanan, matanya tertuju kepada sebuah papan nama.

**Cloud Strife, Manager Strife Agency**

Cloud tertawa pelan. _Tidak, tidak mungkin dia pindah ke agensiku... Agensi kecil tidak punya nama ini? Yang benar saja! Mana ada artis terkenal yang mau pindah ke sini, walau dia sahabat masa kecilku sekali pun. Lagipula, dia pasti sudah lupa dengan janji yang kami buat waktu masih kecil dulu..._

"Oh iya, Cloud, apa kau mengirimkan surat tawaran untuk pindah ke agensi kita kepada Tifa?" Tanya Yuffie setelah berhenti bertengkar dengan Cid, karena lawan tandingnya itu ingin merokok. Cloud dan Yuffie benci rokok, oleh sebab itu Cid harus merokok di luar.

Cloud mengangkat bahunya. "Untuk apa? Toh dia tidak mungkin pindah ke agensi kecil tidak bernama ini."

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu pesimis dengan agensi kita?! Dan kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Siapa tahu Tifa tertarik. Maksudku, kalian kan bersahabat..."

"Pernah bersahabat," ralat Cloud. "Kami sudah berhenti berhubungan semenjak tujuh tahun silam. Ketika Tifa pindah ke Midgar, dan berhasil meraih impiannya."

"Oh, ayolah Cloud!" Yuffie menangkat tangannya ke samping sambil menggeleng. "Kau itu pesimis sekali, sih!"

"Cukup, Yuffie." Ucap Cloud dingin. Membuat Yuffie berhenti mengoceh detik itu juga. Selama ini, tidak peduli betapa menyebalkannya Yuffie, Cloud belum pernah menegurnya sedingin ini. Yuffie langsung membeku ditempat.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dan mencari pekerjaan untukmu," lanjut Cloud. Disambarnya kemeja berwarna hitam yang tadi ia letakkan di lengan kursi yang ia duduki.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bunyi televisi satu-satunya suara yang menggema di ruang tamu berukuran sedang. Seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah duduk di kusen jendela. Dengan satu gerakan ia membuka jendela tersebut, membiarkan angin malam masuk ke dalam. Handphone model _flip _berwarna putih miliknya bergetar, namun ia terlalu malas untuk berdiri dan mengambilnya. Jadi dia membiarkannya. Dan sekarang dering telepon menggema, letak teleponnya lebih jauh dari handphone, membuatnya tambah malas. Mesin penjawab berbunyi.

"Hai, ini Tifa. Jika kamu mendengar pesan ini, itu artinya aku tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu sekarang. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, nanti aku akan balik menelpon jika sempat. Sudah siap? Satu, dua,..."

**'piiiiip'**. Terdengar bunyi nyaring dari telepon.

"Hai, Tifa. Ini aku, Genesis. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu dalam film kemarin. Hei, apa kau akan menonton pemutaran perdananya? Jika iya, hubungi aku yah. Dan aku harap, dalam waktu itu, kamu sudah di agensi baru. Atau apa kau mau menerima tawaran agensiku? Kami akan senang menerima mu. Huuum, aku tidak tahu apa kau akan menelponku balik atau tidak. Owh _well_, aku rasa itu saja. Selamat malam, semoga harimu menyenangkan.."

Yang menelepon tadi adalah Genesis Rhapsodos, artis muda yang menjadi musuh Tifa dalam film terbarunya. Agensinya sudah mulai mendekati Tifa dari tiga bulan lalu. Mereka merasa memiliki keuntungan, sebab Tifa dan Genesis berteman dekat. Sudah tiga kali bermain film bersama dengan genre yang berbeda, dan beradu akting di dua drama. Banyak yang setuju kalau kharisma mereka berdua sangat kuat, baik untuk menjadi pasangan sampai musuh bebuyutan. Tapi sayang, dalam kehidupan nyata, mereka tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Walau tentunya banyak penggemar mereka yang menjodoh-jodohkan mereka dan berharap keduanya akan berpacaran bahkan sampai menikah.

Tifa menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Dengan lesu ia menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas lututnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Dia belum menyerah juga. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya sebanyak tiga kali. Harus berapa kali aku menolak ajakanmu untuk pergi ke Banora Agency, Genesis?"

Mata hitam Tifa terfokus ke atas meja yang tertelak di depan televisi layar datar berukuran besar. Di sana, berserakan banyak kertas, yang kebanyakan adalah ajakan para agensi untuk masuk ke agensi mereka. Tawaran dari tiap-tiap agensi berbeda, dan sebetulnya sangat menggoda. Bahkan nama Crescent Agency juga ada diantara tumpukan kertas. Crescent Agency menawarkan gaji yang lebih tinggi, fasilitas yang lebih baik, serta manager baru. Mereka merasa bahwa alasan Tifa pindah karena tiga hal tersebut. Sebetulnya Tifa tidak punya masalah dengan gajinya, fasilitas yang didapatkan Tifa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran artis berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dan dia tidak punya masalah dengan managernya, Shera. Dia adalah wanita yang baik, Tifa merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Shera sebagai managernya. Tidak, masalahnya bukan ada di Crescent Agency, melainkan di Tifa sendiri. Dia memang ingin pindah, ingin mencari situasi baru, atau mungkin...

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan tawaran kepadaku, Cloud?" Tanya Tifa lirih. "Apa kau sudah melupakan janji itu?"

Dia hanya ingin memenuhi janji yang ia buat dengan sahabatnya sepuluh tahun silam.

_Tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku melangkah_

_Selama apa aku pergi_

_Aku tidak akan pernah lupa_

_Dan aku akan selalu mencari cara_

_Untuk kembali kepadamu..._

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Tidak banyak perubahan dari Nibelheim, kecuali sumur tua yang berada di tengah kota sudah dihancurkan dan diganti sebuah momumen berbentuk malaikat, papan rekalame bertebaran dimana-mana, sebuah mall berukuran besar yang baru dibangun tiga tahun silam hingga kehadiran Vincent Valentine di villa milik ShinRa Company yang berada di paling ujung kota ini. Setelah menjual agensinya, Vincent membeli villa milik ShinRa mansion itu dan tinggal di sana. Dia jarang keluar, kecuali untuk belanja. Pagi ini hujan turun dengan deras, sesuai dengan prakiraan cuaca tadi malam. Tidak ada kegiatan berarti untuk Cloud pagi ini, ditambah Yuffie sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk menghadiri _casting _sebuah film. Cloud seharusnya menemani Yuffie selaku managernya, tapi dia menolak. Dia berkata bahwa Cloud mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih penting dibandingkan menemaninya ke Junon, yaitu mengajak Tifa untuk bergabung dengan agensi mereka.

Cloud merasa bosan berada di dalam rumah yang sekaligus menjadi kantornya itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Dia mengambil payung berukuran besar, setelah sebelumnya sempat bimbang antara mengambil yang kecil atau yang besar. Belum ada kegiatan yang berarti di Nibelheim. Terang saja, sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi. Aktifitas masyarakat baru resmi dimulai sekitar pukul delapan. Cloud berdiri di sebuah taman di dekat sekolahnya dulu. Tifa pindah dari sini ketika mereka lulus SD. Di malam kelulusan, Cloud mengajak Tifa ke sini, ia memberikan sebuah kalung dengan inisial nama Tifa. Dan berjanji bahwa dia akan membangun sebuah agensi artis yang besar, dan mereka bisa memenuhi impian mereka.

Mata biru Cloud melihat seseorang yang memakai jaket bertudung warna hitam tengah duduk di ayunan. Cloud mendekati sosok itu, kemudian memayunginya. "Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan datang, Cloud..." Sapa suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Cloud. Suara yang, sangat dirindukannya...

"Tifa..."

Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya, dan tersenyum lembut kepada Cloud. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dilihat oleh Cloud. Senyuman yang mampu membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat ditengah rinai hujan... Keduanya membeku dalam diam.

"Aku pulang... Cloud..."

Bibir Cloud bergetar, bukan karena kedinginan akibat terkena air hujan. Dia mengigil karena hal lain. "Selamat datang, Tifa..."


	2. Take II

_Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini __milik Square-Enix_**  
**

* * *

**Take II : What She Wants**

Kesunyian melanda taman yang terletak di dekat SD Nibelheim, hanya ada suara rintik hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Uap keluar dari mulut Tifa ketika ia hendak bicara. "Apa kabarmu, Cloud?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah bertanya." Wajah Cloud terlihat sangat tegang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh duduk di taman?" Tifa balik bertanya. "Aku pikir taman ini milik umum. Siapa pun boleh duduk di sini."

"Apa Midgar sudah kehabisan taman? Sampai-sampai seorang Tifa Lockhart harus jauh-jauh kembali ke Nibelheim demi duduk di sebuah taman."

Tifa tertawa, wajahnya terlihat sedikit senang. "Masih Cloud yang dulu."

"Dan kau bukan Tifa Lockhart yang dulu," kata Cloud singkat dan dingin. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk memilih agensi baru?"

"Bukan Tifa Lockhart yang dulu?" Kening Tifa berkerut. "Memangnya apa yang telah berubah dariku, Cloud? Selain sekarang aku sudah menjadi artis, aku rasa aku tetap sama seperti yang dulu. Coba katakan, Cloud, apa yang telah berubah dariku? Tentunya kau tahu aku, 'kan?"

Cloud menaikan alis. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebab Tifa benar, dia tidak berubah. Dia masih Tifa Lockhart yang dulu. Yah, memang sekarang dia sudah menjadi wanita yang cantik. Dia masih baik dan ramah. Tifa masih sering berlatih seni bela diri yang sudah ia lakoni semenjak masih kecil dulu, keahlian bela dirinya menjadi nilai lebih untuk Tifa. Selama ini, setiap kali ia syuting film dengan genre _action, _dia melakukan hampir semua adegannya, kecuali untuk adegan berenang atau menyelam_. _Keahlian memasaknya pasti sekarang sudah lebih baik, sebab diwaktu senggangnya Tifa lebih suka memasak, disamping membaca buku. Seharusnya dari dua faktor itu Cloud tahu, bahwa Tifa tidak pernah berubah, dia masih suka melakukan hal yang sama, seperti waktu dia masih kecil dulu. Jadi kenapa Cloud berkata demikian? Jika ada yang berubah, itu Cloud.

"Apa kau membenciku, Cloud?" Tanya Tifa tiba-tiba. Setelah tu terdengar gemuruh di langit. Hujan menjadi tambah deras, angin bertiup dengan kencang.

Yang ditanya terkejut. Tapi tampang _poker face _itu masih terus ia pasang. "Kau, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dari reaksimu," Tifa berdiri. Membuka tudung kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya yang ia ikat. "Kau tidak senang melihatku."

"Itu karena aku bingung dan kaget ketika melihatmu ada di sini," jawab Cloud dengan suara kencang untuk menandingi suara hujan. "Aku..." Ia berhenti.

"Kau kenapa?" Tifa menatap Cloud tepat ke manik mata.

"Tidak," Cloud menggeleng. "Lupakan."

" Jika kau memang tidak senang melihatku, seharusnya kau bilang begitu dari awal!" Omel Tifa. Saat Tifa ingin pergi, Cloud menahan lengannya setelah membuang payung dari genggamannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau melihatku di sini." Mata Tifa beralih dari tangan ke wajah Cloud berkali-kali. Mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran lawan bicaranya.

"Aku senang melihatmu, Tifa..." Ujar Cloud pelan.

"Jika kau senang, kenapa reaksimu datar begitu?" Protes Tifa dengan nada marah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Cloud bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan wanita?! Tunjukan kalau kau memang senang melihatku!_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menunjukan bahwa aku senang melihatmu?!" Teriak Cloud dengan tertahan seperti lehernya sedang tercekik.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu..." Tifa melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, menatap Cloud dengan wajah sedih juga kecewa. "Ternyata kau memang tidak senang melihatku lagi, Cloud..."

Dengan satu tarikan, Cloud berhasil membuat tubuh Tifa terbenam di dalam pelukannya. Detak jantung Cloud menjadi tidak karuan, berlomba dengan desah nafasnya. Wajahnya memanas. Seolah dia tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi, selain wanita dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang kau sudah pulang, Tifa..."

Meski kaget pada awalnya, Tifa membalas pelukan Cloud dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Cloud."

"Jika ada wartawan gosip yang melihat kau berpelukan dengan seorang pria, bisa-bisa nanti jadi gosip." Bisik Cloud di telinga Tifa.

Tifa tersenyum tipis. "Itu resiko sebagai seorang artis." _Apa karena itu dia tidak mau memelukku jika aku tidak pura-pura marah tadi?_

Cloud melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita bicara di tempatku saja, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Tifa mengangguk. "Ah, payungmu!"

Cloud menoleh, dan menyadari kalau payungnya sudah terbang bebas tertiup angin. Cloud berlari untuk meraih payungnya, sementara Tifa ikut berlari karena refleks melihat Cloud yang berlari. Cloud yang hanya terfokus kepada payungnya tidak melihat kalau di hadapannya ada sebuah batu, hingga ia pun tersandung dan jatuh dengan posisi wajah mencium tanah. Tifa yang telat berhenti juga terjatuh, tapi Tifa terjatuh karena tersandung tubuh Cloud. Dia mendarat dengan selamat di atas punggung Cloud. Wajahnya dan Cloud terkena cipratan tanah, dalam kasus Cloud, dia terkena dua kali. Pertama karena dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Tifa berhenti tertawa terlebih dulu, ia mencoba untuk merasakan naik turunnya tarikan nafas Cloud, mencoba untuk menyamakannya dengan tarikan nafasnya sendiri. Menghirup wangi sampo yang digunakan oleh Cloud, dan menyapu seluruh tengkuk pria itu dengan desah nafasnya.

"Kau ingat, dulu kita juga pernah mengejar-ngejar payung seperti ini kan?"

Cloud tersenyum, kemudian mengiyakan. Waktu itu hujan melanda Nibelheim dengan deras dari pagi. Teman-teman Cloud dan Tifa ngotot mengajak mereka berdua untuk pergi ke kaki gunung yang berada di utara Nibelheim, meski sudah ada larangan tidak boleh mendekati gunung ketika hujan turun. Mereka mengejek Tifa, mengatakan kalau Tifa tidak berani ke sana karena ia pengecut, dan mereka tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Ia akhirnya menerima tantangan itu, dan pergi ke kaki gunung bersama mereka, meninggalkan Cloud di kota. Sebab katanya mereka tidak akan lama. Tapi Cloud merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, sehingga ia mengikuti dari belakang.

Di dalam hutan ada area terlarang, teman-teman mereka memaksa Tifa untuk masuk ke sana. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukan penakut. Cloud berteriak memanggil nama Tifa, membuat salah satu temannya terkejut, sebab ia kira yang berteriak itu adalah orang tua Tifa atau orang tua mereka. Dan temannya itu belari hingga menabrak Tifa, membuat payung hitam milik Tifa terbang tertiup angin. Tifa berlari mengejarnya, seperti Cloud yang berlari mengejar Tifa.

"Aku minta maaf..." Ucap Cloud lirih.

Tifa bangkit dengan perlahan, kemudian duduk dengan kaki ditekuk ke dalam. "Eh, kenapa?"

Cloud berdiri, membersihkan lumpur yang menempel di kemeja putihnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo berdiri," Cloud mengulurkan tangan. "Aku sudah membuatmu kotor. Kau bisa mandi di tempatku."

Rasanya Cloud tidak menyadari bahwa pipi Tifa memerah waktu ia menawarkan hal itu. Tifa berterima kasih kepada lumpur yang menempel di pipinya. Malu-malu, Tifa menerima uluran tangan Cloud sambil mengangguk.

_Kembali kepadamu_

_Sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lakukan_

_Kehadiranmu disisiku_

_Membuatku merasa hangat_

_Dan aku membutuhkan kehangatan itu_

_Kehangatan yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan,_

_jika kembali kepadamu..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tifa tersenyum manis saat memasuki rumah Cloud. Dia membuka lebar-lebar lubang hidungnya, berusaha menghirup seluruh aroma yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan di rumah ini. Aroma yang sangat ingin ia hirup dari dulu, dan sekarang dia berhasil! Dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Cloud, rumah yang semasa kecil hanya bisa ia lihat dari luar.

"Aku belum pernah masuk ke dalam rumahmu," kata Tifa setelah Cloud mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruangan televisi. Mata Tifa menyapu seluruh ruangan, dia ingin merekam dengan baik seperti apa bagian dalam rumah Cloud.

"Yah, kau benar..." Cloud menjawab dari dalam kamar tamu yang terletak di dekat kamar Cid untuk mencari handuk. Tubuh mereka kotor, dan basah kuyup.

"Sayang juga yah, mengenai sumur tua di tengah kota itu. Kenapa mereka harus merubuhkannya segala?"

"Karena ShinRa sudah menyediakan segala sesuatunya sekarang. Masyarakat tidak perlu susah payah menimba dari sumur tua itu."

"Apa sumur itu tidak ada arti apa-apa untukmu, Cloud?" Tanya Tifa hati-hati.

"Itu hanya sumur..." Jawab Cloud pendek. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dari jawabannya.

Suasana kembali sunyi, dan Tifa tidak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini. Paling tidak, dia tidak ingin sepi menguasai percakapan antara dia dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu," ucap Tifa lirih. Tiba-tiba Tifa merasa seperti orang bodoh karena mengangkat topik ini sekarang. Dia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya, sebab sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat! Namun apa daya, kalimat itu sudah meluncur dua menit yang lalu, dan tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Jadi Tifa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Waktu itu, Shera mengizinkanku untuk pergi berkunjung ke sini. Tapi dia..." Tifa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, seolah ketika ia membicarakan sosok itu, sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. "tidak mengizinkanku..."

Cloud berhenti sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya. Lagipula, kau sudah mengirimkan kartu dan meneleponku untuk menanyakan keadaaanku. Itu, sudah cukup, Tifa..." Handuk yang ia cari-cari akhirnya ketemu, ia mengambil dua, satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi diberikan kepeada Tifa. Yang disambut dengan senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih darinya.

Tifa pertama kali mengeringkan rambutnya. Disaat ia melakukannya, ia melihat sebuah papan nama. "Kau sudah punya agensimu sendiri, Cloud..."

"Apa kau mau berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Cloud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tifa sedikit kesal karena Cloud membicarakan hal lain, tapi dia tidak boleh marah. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa marah. "Itu sudah bukan rumahku lagi, Cloud." Tifa menyeka wajahnya. "Aku dengar, rumah itu akan dijadikan museum yah?"

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu..." Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Presiden Reeve. Nampaknya dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan ketenaranmu saja."

"Jika ketenaranku bisa membantu kota ini, kenapa tidak?" Tifa tersenyum lembut. "Setelah keberadaan Vincent Valentine di sini, Nibelheim akan tambah terkenal dengan dibukanya museum tentang diriku." Tifa terkekeh. "Tapi, bukankah hal itu terdengar lucu? Museum tentang diriku? Memangnya aku ini siapa..."

"Kau Tifa Lockhart, artis paling terkenal di Planet. Kau dijuluki sebagai Lucrecia Crescent abad ini..."

Tawa ramah Tifa memotong kalimat Cloud. "Abad ini? Kedengarannya sangat aneh. Padahal aku dan Lucrecia 'kan berasal dari abad yang sama. Kenapa orang-orang menjuluki ku seperti itu?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Entah, tanyakan kepada mereka yang menjuluki dirimu seperti itu."

"Apa kau salah satu dari mereka, Cloud?" Tanya Tifa penasaran.

Belum sempat Cloud menjawab, pintu depannya terbuka, dan sosok seorang pria bertubuh besar terlihat di sana. "Cloud! Jika kau tidak membayar hutang susumu..." Ia berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Tifa yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Anda... Tifa Lockhart, bukan...?"

Tifa mengangguk manis, semanis senyumannya. Padahal penampilannya saat ini pasti sangat kacau, namun senyuman itu berhasil merubah segalanya. "Iya, aku Tifa Lockhart. Salam kenal..."

"Barret Wallace, salam kenal juga, Nona Tifa..." Barret mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang... terlihat berbeda. Barret dengan cepat berkata. "Aku kehilangan tangan kananku dalam sebuah kecelakaan." Jelasnya. Tifa pun membalas uluran tangan Barret sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum canggung atau senyum kasihan, senyuman tulus. "Anu, bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan anda? Ini, ummm, untuk anak saya, Marlene. Dia sangat mengidolakan anda."

"Oh, tentu saja." Tifa melihat secarik kertas berserta pulpen di atas meja. "Cloud, kau tidak keberatan kan, jika aku menggunakan ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?" Cloud balik bertanya.

Tifa menganggap itu sebagai 'iya'. "Untuk Marlene, salam hangat dari Tifa Lockhart..." Tifa bergumam ketika menanda tangani kertas itu. "Nah, selesai."

"Terima kasih banyak!" Barret tersenyum senang. "Marlene pasti akan sangat senang! Anda telah membuat hariku cerah, Nona Tifa."

Tifa masih memasang senyum manis. "Sama-sama. Kapan-kapan, aku ingin bertemu dengan Marlene. Boleh kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh!" Barret menganggukan kepalanya secara berlebihan, membuat Cloud ingin cepat-cepat mengusir pria ini dari dalam rumahnya. Barret pun terlibat percakapan dengan Tifa, mulai dari sekolah Marlene hingga poster-poster Tifa yang ditempel di kamar anak perempuannya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia harus pergi karena pelanggannya yang kesal memarahinya via telepon.

"Cloud, semua hutang susumu sudah aku anggap lunas!" Teriak Barret sebelum menutup pintu rumah Cloud.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Cloud dan Tifa di dalam rumah. Sepi kembali menyergap, hingga Tifa bicara.

"Hutang susu?" Alis Tifa naik saat ia mengucapkannya. Seolah dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Cloud hanya memasang tampang datar sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Padahal kau kan sudah punya agensi..."

"Lantas, apa seorang pemilik agensi artis tidak boleh berhutang susu?" Tanya Cloud dengan nada marah. "Asal kau tahu, agensiku masih kecil! Jadi wajar jika aku berhutang susu!"

Tifa terkejut bukan main. Selama mengenal Cloud, belum pernah sekali pun pria itu membentaknya, dan sekarang, Cloud marah kepadanya! Nampaknya Tifa sudah salah mengungkit-ungkit masalah tentang agensi. "Cloud, aku..."

"Hentikan," kata Cloud dingin. "Kau bisa keluar sendiri kan?" Dia meninggalkan Tifa sendirian di ruang tamu, sedangkan Cloud naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya dan Yuffie berada.

Setelah mendengar bantingan pintu, Tifa merasa tubuhnya langsung menciut. Dia sudah membuat sahabat baiknya marah, dan itu tidak baik. Perlahan, Tifa naik ke lantai dua. Ada tiga pintu di sana, namun rasanya Tifa tahu yang mana kamar Cloud. Di pintunya ada hiasan Chocobo, hiasan yang diberikan Tifa sebagai kado ulang tahun ke-10 Cloud. Tifa merasa senang sekaligus ingin menangis saat melihat hiasan Chocobo itu masih ada di sana. Diketuknya pintu kamar Cloud sepelan mungkin.

"Cloud..."

"Apa mau mu?" Sahut Cloud dari kamarnya. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak diizinkan untuk membeli permen.

"Aku, aku mau minta maaf..."

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak berbuat salah."

"Tapi aku..."

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Cloud memotong kalimat Tifa.

"Untuk meminta maaf kepadamu." Jawab Tifa tidak yakin. Ke sini maksudnya naik ke lantai dua, atau pulang ke Nibelheim?

"Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadaku, jadi buat apa jauh-jauh pulang ke sini?"

Oh, Tifa salah mengartikan pertanyaan Cloud. "Aku hanya ingin pulang ke sini. Memangnya tidak boleh yah?"

"Pulang?"

"Cloud..." Tifa menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. "Kau pasti mengikuti gosip mengenai diriku 'kan? Aku ingin keluar dari Crescent Agency."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus ke sini? Di sini tidak ada agensi..." Suara Cloud terdengar lirih.

"Cloud..." Tifa menelan ludah, berharap dia tidak akan salah bila mengungkit masalah ini sekarang. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu sepuluh tahun silam?"

"Apa kau ke sini untuk menagih janji itu?" Clou balik bertanya.

Tifa menggeleng, meski lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak. Aku ke sini, untuk memenuhi janjiku. Bukannya menagih."

"Aku yang membuat janji itu, jadi seharusnya aku yang memenuhi janji tersebut," ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum Cloud melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dan aku sudah gagal... Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku..."

"Cloud, kau tidak gagal!" Teriak Tifa. "Kau sudah punya agensi..."

"Agensi kecil macam ini?!" Balas Cloud sengit. "Aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi managermu, Tifa! Kau harus mencari agensi yang lebih baik dariku..."

"Sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan apakah agensimu pantas atau tidak untuk diriku?" Tifa makin emosi. Sepuluh tahun terpisah dari Cloud, membuatnya menjadi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu. Malah seolah, dia berubah total. Dia bukanlah Cloud Strife yang dulu, sahabatnya yang berjanji kepadanya bahwa ia akan menjadi managernya jika mereka sudah besar nanti. Setega inikah waktu? Hingga ia membiarkan Cloud berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenal sama sekali oleh Tifa.

"Sudah cukup, Tifa..." Cloud berkata diiringi desah nafas panjang. Suara baritonnya terdengar sudah agak tenang sekarang. "Lebih baik kau pulang ke Midgar sekarang. Pasti banyak agensi yang akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, Cloud..." Kaki Tifa menjadi lemas, tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Tifa duduk di bawah sambil terus menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku hanya ingin..."

"Agensiku kecil, Tifa..." Suara Cloud terdengar putus asa. "Apa yang bisa aku berikan untukmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Cloud!" Teriak Tifa. Tangis akhirnya pecah juga. "Aku tidak peduli sekecil apa agensimu, tidak peduli tentang apa-apa... Aku hanya ingin...bersamamu... Kembali... kepadamu..."

Hanya terdengar isak tangis Tifa selama sepuluh menit, bersamaan dengan gemuruh hujan di luar sana. Cloud yang beada di dalam kamar akhirnya menyerah juga, ia membuka kunci kamarnya, dan disaat bersamaan Tifa berdiri. Pipinya basah terkena air mata, Cloud memeluk tubuh Tifa dengan erat. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya, hanya sesenggukan Tifa sekali-sekali, Cloud mengusap-usap kepala Tifa dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali kepadamu, Cloud... Apakah alasan itu tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

Cloud tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Izinkan aku untuk kembali kepadamu_

_Beristirahat dengan damai dalam pelukanmu_

_Mendengar tawamu, melihat senyummu_

_Tidak ada alasan yang istimewa_

_Aku hanya ingin kembali kepadamu..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi?!" Seorang pria berambut _silver_ berdiri di belakang meja yang berantakan.

"Iy, iya... Sephiroth-Sama. Dia tidak ada di rumahnya, handphonenya juga tidak diangkat dari kemarin." Lawan bicaranya juga pria dengan rambut _silver_.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau harus menyeberangi seratus samudera sekali pun, aku ingin kau menemukan dia!" Bentak pria yang dipanggil Sephiroth. Diluar hujan semakin deras.

"Ba, baik Sephiroth-Sama..." Pria tadi menunduk ketakutan, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sephiroth.

"Kadaj," panggil Sephiroth. "Kalau kau tidak berhasil menemukannya, aku akan turun tangan langsung untuk menemukan wanita itu. Dan kau, serta teman-temanmu yang tidak berguna, harus menanggung akibatnya." Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik, Sephiroth-Sama. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Kadaj dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

Sephiroth memukul mejanya dengan kesal. "Tifa Lockhart... Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Apa kau pikir ada sebuah agensi yang bisa melindungimu dari seorang Sephiroth?" Ia menyeringai. "Tidak akan pernah ada, cintaku..."


	3. Take III

_Setelah menyelesaikan plot fic ini, akhirny saia memutuskan untuk menambahkan Sci-Fi di genreny. Alasanny? Nanti juga tau kok, heheheh._

_Final Fantasy VII milik Square-Enix  
_

* * *

**Take III : Welcome To Strife Agency**

"Ya, sudah waktunya Cresent Agency berganti nama. Percayalah, keputusan ini sangat berat. Namun kami merasa bahwa Cresent Agency sudah lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan siap untuk melebarkan sayap dalam industri ini. S.R Entertainment adalah nama yang dinilai paling cocok untuk memulai perjalanan baru di dunia hiburan. Kami tidak mungkin terus-terusan bergantng kepada nama besar Cresent." Jelas seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

Para wartawan yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Tapi kenapa baru sekarang Cresent Agency berganti nama?"

"Karena tuntutan kondisi." Pria itu berhenti berjalan, membuat dirinya semakin dikerubungi oleh para wartawan. "Ketika dibentuk, Cresent Agency hanya menjadi tempat bernaung para artis, namun sekarang kami sudah menjadi _talent agency_. Cresent Agency sudah menjadi rumah bagi ratusan artis, penyanyi, hingga produser film. Oleh sebab itu, pihak ShinRa merasa bahwa sudah waktunya Crsent Agency berganti nama, demi memberikan kenyamanan bagi para artis yang berada dibawah Cresent Agency."

"Dan anda memutuskan untuk mengubah nama Cresent Agency tepat dihari ulang tahun ShinRa Inc. yang ke-15?" Tanya reporter dari S Channel.

Pria yang ditanya tertawa. "Bukan saya yang memutuskan, keputusan itu diambil oleh Presiden Direktur, Rufus Shinra. Saya hanya semata-mata menyampaikan berita itu kepada anda semua."

"Apakah Vincent Valentine akan diundang ke acara itu, Tuan Tseng?" Wartawan dari majalah gosip artis yang paling _update _se-Gaia.

Hanya sepersekian detik Tseng terkejut serta bingung, namun bukan Tseng namanya jika dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para wartawan. Jabatannya sebagai juru bicara ShinRa Inc. membuatnya harus selalu siap dengan berbagai macam jawaban untuk diberikan kepada wartawan. "Tentu saja Vincent Valentine akan diundang ke pesta ini. Dan kami sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya."

"Apakah anda sudah berkonsultasi kepada Tuan Valentine mengenai hal ini?" Tanya reporter yang sama.

Tseng tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami sudah sempat membicarakan hal ini kepada beliau, dan beliau mengatakan bahwa keputusan berada ditangan Presiden Rufus."

Para wartawan masih mengejar Tseng dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan meski juru bicara ShinRa Inc. tersebut sudah 'mengusir' para wartawan dengan halus dengan terus berjalan tanpa memberikan komentar lagi.

'**kliik' **Terdengar bunyi televisi dimatikan.

Seseorang berambut hitam sepunggung lah yang mematikan televisi barusan. Lima menit kesunyian melanda ruangan besar minim perabotan tersebut, hingga teriakan yang berasal dari sosok yang sama menggema, menyaingi suara hujan diluar sana.

Derap kaki terdengar turun dari lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa. "Vincent, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Vincent menoleh, manik mata berwarna merah itu terlihat membesar. "ShinRa..."

Wanita yang mengenakan jas warna putih itu memandangi punggung Vincent, beralih ke sebuah amplop putih yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat remote tv. Surat undangan ke acara ulang tahun ke-15 ShinRa Inc. yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Dari dulu, ulang tahun ShinRa Inc. memang selalu menarik perhatian publik, apalagi sekarang dengan adanya rencana perubahan nama Cresent Agency – agensi artis terbesar di Gaia, menjadi S.R Entertainment.

Hal ini mengundang banyak reaksi dari berbagai pihak. Ada yang menilai apa yang dilakukan oleh ShinRa Inc. tidak benar, sebab dengan mengubah nama Cresent Agency, itu sama saja seperti menghapus sejarah Cresent dari dunia hiburan. Namun ada juga yang berpihak dengan ShinRa Inc. dan mengatakan bahwa apa pun yang akan dilakukan ShinRa Inc. terhadap Cresent Agency itu sah-sah saja, sebab secara hukum, agensi itu sudah menjadi milik ShinRa Inc. semenjak lima tahun silam.

"Kau tidak mau datang?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan pelan.

"Mereka...," nafas Vincent tidak beraturan. "mereka... Mengubah namanya seenak mereka..."

"Vincent..." Suara wanita itu bergetar.

Tubuh Vincent mengigil, pupil matanya semakin membesar, giginya saling beradu. "Lucrecia... Lucrecia..."

"Vincent!" Teriak wanita yang sama, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Vincent dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher pria itu. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Vincent melemah hingga ia terduduk di sofa warna hitam.

Vincent mengatur nafasnya sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan kiri. "Apa, apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, Shalua?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Shalua itu menggeleng pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu, Vincent."

Vincent mengendus sinis. "Ya, tentu saja. Lalu, apa kau ke sini hanya untuk mengantar surat ini?"

"Tidak juga, aku memang harus mengecek keadaanmu setiap hari, bukan?" Shalua meletakkan tangannya di pundak Vincent. "Aku sungguh minta maaf..."

"Hentikan." Potong Vincent tegas. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

"Baiklah," Shalua mengangkat tangannya, "lalu, apa kau akan datang ke sana?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Entah. Tapi aku merasa bahwa kau harus datang, Vincent."

Vincent menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Baiklah," Shalua melirik jam tangannya. "aku harus pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Ya, aku rasa." Vincent melihat sebuah majalah yang dibawa wanita berkaca mata itu. _Cover _depan majalah itu adalah adegan dari film terbaru artis wanita yang dulu sempat berada dibawah naungan Manager Valentine dan bersahabat dengan Lucrecia, Tifa Lockhart. Judul artikel di majalah itu sempat membuat alis Vincent naik sebelah.

_**Final Heaven, Film Terakhir Tifa Sebelum Keluar Dari Cresent Agency?**_

Melihat Vincent sudah sibuk membaca majalah yang ia bawa, Shalua pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yuffie masih berkutat dengan naskah film yang ia genggam erat sedari tadi. Mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah dengan cepat, mulutnya komat-kamit menghafalkan dialog. Peserta _casting_ untuk peran ini ada sekitar seribu orang lebih, Yuffie nomor 777, sedangkan peserta yang sudah maju baru sekitar 500-an. Seharusnya Yuffie sudah maju kemarin, namun _casting_ dihentikan ditengah jalan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Untunglah Yuffie punya kenalan di Junon, sehingga dia tidak perlu buang-buang uang untuk penginapan.

Lelah berlatih, Yuffie mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan besar tempat _casting _diadakan. Banyak yang bingung dengan pemilihan kota Junon sebagai kota audisi, padahal kota ini tidak begitu besar, ditambah kota ini memiliki markas militer ShinRa, membuat orang dari lain kota agak tidak nyaman harus datang ke sini. Beberapa peserta datang sendiri, namun lebih banyak yang datang berdua, bahkan sampai serombongan. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke Junon sendirian. Biasany kalau ada Cloud atau Cid, dia selalu bercanda, bukannya latihan. Cloud memang pendiam, tapi kalau Yuffie berhasil menemukan titik lemah Cloud, pria berambut jabrik itu mau tidak mau akan memberikan reaksi – yang biasanya berupa sebuah jitakan dan omelan agar Yuffie lebih serius latihan dibandingkan bercanda. Sementara Cid, pria yang mulutnya tidak punya saringan untuk kata-kata itu malah yang selalu mengganggu Yuffie, bahkan setelah dia berteriak meminta ampun sekali pun, Cid tetap tidak menggubrisnya dan terus mengganggu Yuffie.

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengambil handphone _flip _miliknya, tidak ada SMS atau telepon. SMS terakhir dari Cloud tadi malam, itu juga berupa balasan dari SMS Yuffie yang mengatakan bahwa audisinya dihentikan ditengah jalan, dan dia harus bermalam di Junon untuk mengikuti audisi gelombang kedua. Yuffie mengambil keputusan ini dengan berharap bahwa Cloud bisa mengajak Tifa bergabung dengan agensi mereka. Bukan hanya karena Yuffie ingin berada satu agensi dengan artis berpenghasilan terbanyak tahun ini, tapi Yuffie ingin Cloud bahagia. Dia benci melihat Cloud yang selalu murung setiap kali melihat apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Tifa Lockhart.

"Hei, udah gak latihan?" Tanya seseorang dari samping Yuffie.

Yang ditanya mengernyit. Siapa nih cowok? Sok kenal sok deket banget sih, batin Yuffie. Ia pun mengamati sosok itu dari ujung kaki hingga rambut, tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali rambut jabriknya yang panjang sebahu. Membuatnya membayangkan sosok Cloud dengan rambut jabrik yang ia biarkan panjang sampai bahu seperti cowok ini. Pakaiannya biasa-biasa saja, serba hitam. _Apa dia baru balik dari pemakaman yah?_

"Kau siapa? Peserta _casting _juga?" Yuffie menatap pria itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng, "aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Yuffie mempersilahkan pria aneh itu duduk disebelahnya. Merasa canggung dengan kehadiran pria aneh ini, dia pun memutuskan untuk sibuk membaca naskah film.

"Tokoh dalam film ini, seperti apa sih dia?" Pria itu bertanya.

Sebetulnya Yuffie sebal karena dia bertanya, namun Yuffie berpikir bahwa toh pertanyaannya masih berhubungan dengan naskah film, jadi tidak apa-apa lah. "Dia ini tokoh yang bisa dikatakan paling normal diantara karakter lain yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuh. Sayangnya akhir film ini agak jelek menurutku."

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Ya habis, masa sih tidak ada pembunuhnya!" Yuffie mencibir. "Tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian satu desa? Itu, aneh! Kalau aku bilang, lebih baik jadikan saja si normal ini sebagai pembunuhnya. Toh karena ke'normalan' dia, tidak akan curiga bahwa dialah pembunuhnya. Dan selama film berlangung, tentu saja penonton diberikan petunjuk yang mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah kesimpulan bahwa pelakunya orang lain, tapi begitu diakhir," Yuffie menjetikkan jari. "baru dibeberkan bahwa si normal lah pelakunya!"

Pria itu menatap Yuffie dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya. Yuffie baru sadar bahwa mata pria ini juga sama seperti Cloud, biru laut. Senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajah pria itu. "Terima kasih, nona! Semangat yah untuk _casting _-nya!" Serunya sebelum meninggalkan Yuffie.

"Dasar aneh, apa-apaan sih itu barusan?" Yuffie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Zack Fair menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Casting _kemarin menurutnya parah, dan pagi ini bertambah parah! Dia tidak mengerti kenapa akting-akting artis sekarang semakin menurun? Apakah di Gaia hanya Tifa Lockhart dan Genesis Rhapsodos saja yang bisa berakting sesuai dengan keinginan dan arahannya?

Saat rekan kerjanya, Rod, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu kru, Zack berjinjit keluar dari ruangan. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, suara tinggi Rod menggema.

"Kau mau kemana, Zack?!"

Yang ditegur hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Aku mau, ummm, beli minuman..."

"Kau bisa menyuruh kru di sini," Rod berdiri.

"Ah, eh, um, tapi mereka suka salah membeli minumanku," Zack mulai panik.

"ZACK FAIR!" Rod bertolak pinggang. "Jangan kau kabur sekarang, atau aku akan mencoret namamu sebagai penulis naskah!"

"Oh, ayolah Rod. Aku capek melihat akting-akting mereka yang payah! Mataku rasanya sangat sakit. Aku mohon, izinkan aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar, atau kepalaku akan meledak karena tidak sanggup menahan beban yang ada!"

Pria berambut kemerahan itu menggeram marah. Mencoret nama Zack Fair? Hah, memangnya dia siapa? Zack lah yang dipercaya untuk membuat film ini, Rod hanya asistennya, walau sebetulnya mereka sama-sama penulis naskah. Tapi pria berambut jabrik itu memegang banyak peran dalam film ini. Peraih Cetra Award untuk sutradara terbaik dua tahun berturut-turut dan mendapat penghargaan sebagai sutradara pendatang terbaik tahun lalu, Zack sudah masuk ke jajaran sutradara terbaik di Gaia. Hanya saja, sifatnya yang kadang terlalu santai membuat beberapa kru yang bekerja dengannya jadi geram, seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Baiklah! Tapi hanya satu peserta audisi saja!" Rod akhirnya mengalah.

Zack memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Terima kasih, Rod. Aku pasti akan kembali membawa kabar gembira!"

Rod hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan menyuruh salah satu kru untuk memanggil peserta audisi selanjutnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Zack mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan matanya tertuju kepada seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Dia sendirian. Zack mencoba mendekatinya, dan semoga dia tidak menyadari siapa orang yang akan mengajaknya bicara nanti.

Getar handphone menghentikan langkah Zack, dilihatnya ada sebuah SMS masuk.

**Bagaimana castingnya, Zack? Apa ada artis yg cantik? ~Tehehehe**

Zack tertawa pelan, jemarinya menari di-_keypad_ handphone.

**Banyak dong~~~! Tapi tenang, tidak ada yg berhasil mengalahkan kecantikanmu :p.**

Setelah menekan tombol _Send_, Zack kembali berjalan mendekati gadis yang tengah menatap handphonenya dengan tatapan sedih itu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Zack sungguh berterima kasih kepada peserta audisi yang telah memberikannya inspirasi, siapa pun namanya. Dia berlari secepat kilat ke dalam ruang audisi saat mendengar suara tawa khas yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kya ha ha! Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Rod!"

"Scarlet..." Zack menggumamkan nama perempuan dengan dandanan tebal itu.

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Tidak sopan! Kau harus memanggilku, NONA Scarlet! Mengerti, Zack Fair?"

Zack mengangguk berkali-kali. "Baik, nona Scarlet. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Ah ya," Scarlet mengeluarkan naskah film, melemparnya ke arah Zack. "Aku tidak suka dengan _ending _film ini. Ubah!"

Zack mengangguk lagi. "Baik, nona. Pasti akan kami ubah. Apa anda ingin memesan _ending _seperti apa?"

"Terserah kau saja," Scarlet mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang penting ada pembunuhnya."

"Baik nona!" Zack memberi hormat. "Serahkan kepadaku!"

Setelah basa basi dengan beberapa kru, Scarlet pergi. Rod yang bingung menghampiri temannya. "Zack, apa kau serius? Kita..."

"Rod," Zack menepuk pundak Rod. "aku sudah menemukan _ending _yang cocok untuk film ini! Sebuah _twist ending _yang aku rasa akan cukup menarik!"

"Oh ya?" Wajah Rod ikut berseri-seri.

"Ya! Kita jadikan si normal itu pembunuhnya! Pasti tidak akan ada yang menduganya, bukan?"

Rod melipat kedua tangannya lalu berpikir. "Benar juga. Ya, dulu aku sempat ingin membuat si normal itu menjadi pembunuhnya. Tapi dia tidak memiliki motif yang cukup..."

"Apa kau lupa? Karakter si normal itu 'kan sudah kehilangan keluarga, dan keluarganya dibunuh oleh seluruh penduduk desa itu!"

"Ah ya, keluarga yang dianggap melanggar aturan desa itu?"

"Iya! Bagaimana?!" Zack menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bisa saja sih..." Rod membaca naskah yang ia genggam. "Tapi sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan artis yang cocok..."

"Tenang!" Zack menepuk dadanya. "Ada seorang artis yang memberiku ide mengenai _ending _ini, jadi aku rasa dia cocok menjadi pemeran si normal itu."

"Heee, jadi ide ini bukan berasal dari otak Zack Fair yang cemerlang?" Sindir Rod.

"Di, diam!" Wajah Zack memerah. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia peserta nomor 777."

"Hum, 777?" Rod memanggil salah satu kru dan mengambil kerta yang ia bawa. "Namanya Yuffie Kisaragi, sudah pernah main di sepuluh film, tapi hanya sebagai karakter pembantu. Bahkan ada yang hanya menjadi figuran saja." Rod menatap Zack ragu. "Apa kau yakin kalau dia bisa memerankan tokoh ini dengan bagus?"

Zack mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Oh iya, dia dari agensi mana?"

"Hum, Strife Agency. Wah, aku baru pertama kali mendengar namanya."

"Strife... Agency..." Wajah Zack terkejut, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Manager Cloud yah?"

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Rod.

"Tidak," Zack menggeleng. "Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan _casting_-nya. Dan aku yakin, kalau Yuffie ini bisa memerankan tokoh ini dengan baik."

"Yah, baiklah," kata Rod sedikt ragu. Sebab baru kali ini dia melihat Zack begitu yakin dengan akting sorang artis selain Tifa dan Genesis.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yuffie melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan _casting _dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana tidak, peserta sebelumnya keluar dengan cepat! Bahkan belum sampai lima menit mereka masuk, bagaimana dia tidak gugup? Kepalanya menjulur dari balik sebuah pembatas ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu berukuran besar, dia berteriak nyaring saat melihat sosok pria jabrik itu duduk dideretan kru film. Dan dia, adalah Zack Fair! Produser sekaligus penulis naskah film ini! _Jangan bilang kalau pria yang mengajakku bicara barusan itu, Zack Fair?!_

"Ah, hai!" Zack melambaikan tangannya. "Nah, kita langsung saja mulai. Walau sebetulnya aku dengan senang hati akan memberikan peran ini kepadamu langsung, tapi rekan-rekanku ingin melihat aktingmu terlebih dahulu."

"Eh?" Saking bingungnya Yuffie, dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri tadi." Zack menghampiri Yuffie, lalu menyalaminya. "Namaku Zack Fair. Produser juga penulis naskah film ini, salam kenal, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Sedetik kemudian, Yuffie jatuh pingsan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cloud dan Tifa duduk berhadapan di dapur dalam diam. Sunyi sudah bersama mereka selama satu jam, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar setelah Cloud mengajak Tifa duduk di dapur. Sebetulnya Tifa agak bingung, kenapa harus di dapur? Apa Cloud ingin membuat sarapan? Tapi hingga satu jam berlalu, Cloud tidak memasak apa pun, dia hanya menatap Tifa, untungnya Cloud masih berkedip dan bergerak sekali-sekali. Dering handphone Cloud memecah hening. Setelah melihat nomor si penelepon, Cloud menjawabnya.

"Ya, ada apa Yuffie?"

"CLOUD, AKU DAPAT PERAN UTAMA!"

Cloud langsung menjauhkan handphone berwarna hitam itu dari telinganya. Tifa saja bisa mendengar suara cempreng Yuffie dengan jelas.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Cloud. "Kau tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan? Jangan mentang-mentang usiamu..."

"Cloud, aku serius!" Bantah Yuffie. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja kepada produser Zack. Dia bilang, kalian saling kenal."

"Zack?" Kening Cloud langsung berkerut. "Jadi dia produsernya?"

"Iya! Hei, kau tidak menyogoknya untuk menerimaku, 'kan?"

Cloud mengendus geli. "Aku saja tidak punya uang untuk membayar hutang susuku, apalagi untuk menyogok Zack. Jangan ngaco."

Tifa sempat tersenyum mendengarnya, namun Cloud tidak melihat senyuman itu. Zack, apa yang dimaksud itu Zack Fair? Cloud kenal dengan sutradara baru itu? Tifa bertanya dalam hati.

"Ya-ya, nanti aku akan telepon dia. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Ya, hati-hati. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Yuffie." Cloud mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Selamat," Tifa tersenyum senang. "artismu dapat peran utama."

"Ya, akhirnya." Cloud menghela nafas panjang. Dia terlihat sangat senang. "Aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuknya."

"Apa kau selalu begitu kepada artis-artismu? Memberikan sesuatu untuk mereka jika mereka mendapatkan peran utama?"

"Kepada artisku." Ralat Cloud. "Aku hanya punya satu artis. Dan aku selalu memberikan apa pun untuknya setiap kali dia dapat peran, tidak harus peran utama, bahkan waktu dia menjadi figuran saja aku memberikan dia sebuah sepatu baru."

"Kau bisa punya artis baru." Tukas Tifa sambil bertopang dagu. "Ada satu artis yang tidak memiliki agensi saat ini."

Cloud menggeleng. "Percayalah kepadaku, Tifa. Kau tidak mau..."

"Aku mau pindah ke agensimu, Cloud." Kata Tifa tegas. "Aku tidak main-main."

"Tapi Tifa..."

"Aku serius." Tifa menyentuh tangan Cloud yang terlipat di atas meja. "Dan aku ingin membantumu untuk memenuhi janjimu kepadaku."

"Agensiku tidak pantas untukmu..." Cloud menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Biar aku yang menentukan mana yang pantas dan mana yang tidak untukku," potong Tifa cepat. "Bagaimana, kau setuju 'kan? Toh kau tidak akan rugi dengan menerimaku."

"Baiklah," Cloud menyerah. "aku akan mengambil kontraknya dulu." Cloud berdiri. "Jika kau merasa agensiku tidak pantas untukmu, kau boleh pergi dari agensi ini."

"Dan akan aku pastikan, bahwa agensimu lah yang pantas untukku." Tifa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi dariku begitu saja karena setiap detik kau selalu meraasa bahwa dirimu tidak pantas untukku."

"Diriku?" Alis Cloud bertaut.

"Eh, um, maksudku... Agensimu!" Tifa cepat-cepat membenarkan ucapannya.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah..." Kata Cloud.

_Aku hanya ingin kembali kepadamu_

_Ke tempat aku berada seharusnya_

_Di sampingmu_

_Untuk membahagiakan dirimu..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kita harus mengadakan konferensi press, Cloud." Ujar Tifa tepat setelah menanda tangani kontraknya.

Cloud masih terdiam menatap lembar kertas tersebut. Tanda tangan Tifa dan tanda tangan dirinya ada di sana, disebuah kontrak yang mengingkat Tifa dengan agensinya untuk, entah, berapa lama? Tidak ada kurun waktunya di sini. Mungkin selamanya, selama yang Tifa mau, selama dia masih menjadi artis, dan selama dia betah di agensi kecilnya ini. Selamanya... Untuk masalah bayaran, Cloud tidak bisa memberikan banyak – bahkan sekarang dia belum bisa membayar Tifa. Dan itu sungguh membuat dirinya malu. Dia seperti ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang dalam sekali, dan tidak pernah keluar lagi. Saldo agensinya saat ini minus seminusnya. Intinya agensi Cloud tidak punya uang, dan uang ditabungan Cloud sudah hampir habis (uang yang dia dapat dari kerja serabutan sambil mengisi waktu kosongnya jika tidak ada kerjaan. Yang sayangnya, kerja serabutan Cloud malah terlihat seperti pekerjaan utamanya. Habis, pekerjaannya sebagai manager tidak terlalu menonjol).

"Halo, manager Cloud," Tifa melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Cloud. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, eh, ya," balas Cloud dengan gugup. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Tifa mau pindah ke agensinya. Janji masa kecil? Apakah memang benar hanya itu alasannya? Cloud ingin tahu apa alasan Tifa yang lain. Apa sungguh hanya itu? Murni hanya karena dia ingin memenuhi janjinya kepada Cloud? "Tadi kau bilang apa, Tifa?"

"Kita harus mengadakan konferensi press mengenai kepindahanku ke agensimu, Cloud..." Desak Tifa. "Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?"

Cloud menggeleng.

"Cloud, jangan bohong. Aku tidak mau memiliki seorang manager yang pembohong."

"Aku tidak bisa menggajimu, Tifa..." Cloud menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Ini sama saja kau kerja rodi untuk mengisi kas agensiku yang kosong melompong."

Tifa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika, kau berhutang kepadaku?"

"Eh?" Cloud mengangkat wajahnya.

"Iya, jadi untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu menggajiku. Tapi setelah agensimu besar, dan kau sudah punya uang yang cukup, baru kau membayar hutangmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Kau, mau berapa?"

"Lima juta Gil."

Cloud – entah sadar atau tidak – tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tifa yang tidak mengerti alasan Cloud tertawa hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dalam bingung, dan berharap semoga pria ini tidak gila.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan bayaran yang lebih tinggi dari itu jika kau bergabung ke Banora Agency, Tifa!" Cloud masih tertawa – atau sekarang lebih tepat jika disebut ngakak? Ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tifa benar-benar merinding sekarang, melihat Cloud yang terus tertawa.

"Itu hanya untuk formalitas, Cloud." Tambah Tifa. "Sesungguhnya aku rela bekerja untukmu tanpa dibayar sekali pun. Aku rela kerja rodi untuk mengisi saldo agensimu yang kosong."

Mendengar kalimat Tifa barusan, Cloud langsung berubah menjadi serius. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, mana mungkin aku tega memperkerjakanmu tanpa menerima gaji meski hanya satu gil?"

_Keluarga yah? _Tifa tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat 'kan? Jika agensimu sudah besar, baru kau boleh menggajiku. Namun sebelum itu, aku melarangmu untuk memberikan uang kepadaku. Dalam bentuk apa pun. OK?"

"Hanya lima juta Gil?" Cloud memastikan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menaikannya menjadi lima ratus juta Gil?" Tantang Tifa. "Atau lima triliun Gil? Aku sih mau-mau saja."

Cloud menelan ludah, membayangkan jumlah angka 0 untuk triliun. Ada berapa? Saat ini saja, jumlah angka 0 yang pernah dimiliki Cloud hanya sebatas enam.

"Aku bercanda," celetuk Tifa diiringi tawa. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Cloud jadi panik dengan gaji yang ia minta. "Aku tetap bertahan diangka lima juta Gil."

Cloud berusaha menyembunyikan rasa leganya, namun tidak berhasil. "Terima kasih, Tifa."

"Eh? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah mau menerimaku menjadi bagian dari agensi ini."

Cloud tertawa pelan. Tifa tersenyum bahagia dan lega, karena akhirnya dia melihat dan mendengar Cloud tertawa. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat sahabatnya ini tertawa seperti sekarang?

"Oh ya, tapi kau harus membantuku pindah dari Midgar." Kata Tifa kemudian. "Tidak mungkin 'kan agensimu yang pindah?"

Cloud mengerutkan kening. "Kau benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Untuk sementara, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Sebab sekarang tidak ada rumah yang dijual atau unit apartemen yang kosong. Atau kau mau membeli rumahmu lagi?"

Tifa terhenyak, kenapa dia baru menyadari satu hal ini?! Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal di Nibelheim! Jadi itu artinya, Tifa harus tinggal serumah dengan Cloud? Satu atap dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini? Pipi Tifa merona merah. "Engg, siapa saja yang tinggal di sini?"

"Ada Cid dan juga Yuffie, aku akan memperkenalkan kau kepada mereka nanti. Terkadang managermu juga suka menginap di sini."

Tifa mengangguk paham. Yang dimaksud Cloud adalah Shera, istri Cid. Sebetulnya mereka berasal dari Rocket Town, dan Cid dulunya adalah seorang ilmuwan. Namun dia dipecat dari ShinRa, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga pasangan suami istri ini bisa masuk ke dalam dunia artis.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?" Cloud balik bertanya.

Tifa berpikir sejenak. Tawaran untuk tinggal serumah dengan Cloud... Tapi bagaimana jika wartawan mengetahui hal ini? Ah, peduli amat dengan wartawan! Batin Tifa kesal. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, Manager Cloud!"

"Selamat datang di Strife Agency, Tifa Lockhart." Cloud mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut Tifa.

_Kau sudah kembali sekarang..._

_Kembali ke tempat seharusnya kau berada..._

_Di sampingku..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ruangan berukuran sedang penuh dengan berbagai macam alat praktek kimia, ada kandang hewan juga di salah satu sudutnya. Terlihat beberapa ekor tikus putih di dalamnya. Suhu diruangan ini sangat dingin, namun hal itu tidak menganggu pemilik ruangan. Seorang pria menggunakan jas laboratorium terlihat tengah serius mengamati sesuatu di bawah mikroskop. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, kaca mata bundar yang bertengger dihidungnya hampir jatuh. "Sial! Apa yang telah kau perbuat, Gast?! Kenapa efeknya bisa berbeda sejauh ini...?" Ia memukul meja dengan geram.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mikroskop. "Permisi, Profesor Hojo. Presiden Rufus ingin menemui anda," ucap seorang pria.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu dengannya!" Bentak Profesor Hojo. "Katakan kepadanya aku sedang sibuk!"

"Ba, baik profesor." Si pembawa pesan segera pergi sebelum Hojo semakin marah.

"Gast..." Hojo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menyempurnakan obat ini! Aku pasti bisa menyempurnakannya!"


	4. Take IV

_Sebelumny saia mau menjelaskan dulu, setting waktu hingga chap empat ini mengambil waktu dalam sehari di ficny. Slow banget memang, saia juga bingung kenapa saia jadi bikin plot slow begini. Tadiny mau saia cepetin, tapi kayany selalu aja ada celah untuk memperlambat plot. Hiks, semoga setelah chap ini, tempony bisa lebih cepat._

_Final Fantasy VII punya Square-Enix, bukan saia...  
_

* * *

**Take IV : Secret  
**

Dering handphone menggema sekali lagi, sekarang sudah siang. Dia baru saja selesai merapihkan kamar kosong diseberang kamarnya, dibantu oleh Tifa. Meski manager barunya itu sudah melarang dia untuk bekerja, toh gadis berambut panjang itu masih tetap ngotot membantu Cloud mengangkat kardus-kardus berdebu yang entah apa isinya.

"CLOUD, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini!" Teriakan nyaring Yuffie kembali menggema. Cloud menyesali keputusannya yang menempelkan handphone itu langsung ke telinganya tanpa melirik nama si penelepon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Cloud setelah telinganya tidak lagi berdenging.

"Tiket pesawat yang promo sudah habis. Jadi yang tersisa hanya tinggal bis saja..." Yuffie berhenti sejenak, membiarkan suara yang menjadi latar belakang yang mendominasi percakapan untuk beberapa waktu, "aku, aku tidak mau naik bus..."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau bodoh?" Bentak Yuffie. "Aku mabuk laut, Cloud! Jika aku naik bis, itu artinya aku harus menyeberangi laut! Dan akan memakan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan naik pesawat. Tidak efisien. Huh, manager macam apa kau, masa sih lupa kalau artisnya ini mabuk laut."

Cloud berdahem pelan. "Maaf, aku lupa. Ya kalau begitu, mau bagaimana lagi..." Matanya menangkap sosok Tifa yang baru saja naik ke lantai dua setelah kembali dari gudang untuk menaruh kotak berisi buku-buku tua milik Cloud. Jika Yuffie tidak ada di sini, itu artinya, hanya dia dan Tifa saja yang akan berada di rumah malam ini. Cid sudah mengabarkan bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke Midgar, mengunjungi Shera selama seminggu.

Cloud menelan ludah berkali-kali, ia merasa genggaman tangan pada handphonenya semakin melemah ketika Tifa berjalan mendekat. "Hati-hati di sana. Sampaikan salamku untuk Cissnei. Katakan, lain kali kalau menciptakan lagu, jangan tentang cinta terus! Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Yuffie tertawa mendengarnya. Biasanya Cloud tidak pernah peduli dengan lagu-lagu yang diciptakan sang pengarang lagu yang juga teman Yuffie ketika pertama kali ia menjajaki dunia artis. Tapi sekarang, Cloud mengungkitnya. Hum, kesempatan untuk menggodanya! "Padahal Cissnei bilang, kau adalah inspirasinya selama ini loh, Cloud. Habis, cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan sih." Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda si cowok berambut jabrik.

"Ka, kau – kalian menyebalkan!" Omel Cloud dengan wajah memerah sebelum akhirnya mematikan telepon Yuffie. Selang beberapa detik, Cloud bingung, kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu? Selama ini, setiap candaan Yuffie tidak pernah ia tanggapi dengan serius. Sekalinya serus, paling hanya berupa omelan dengan wajah datar, bukannya dengan wajah memerah.

Tifa yang tidak mengerti ujung pangkal masalah ini menatap Cloud dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Cloud?"

"Yuffie tidak bisa pulang hari ini, mungkin besok pagi dia baru pulang." Cloud menjelaskan setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. "Dan Cid, dia bilang dia ingin mengunjungi Shera, jadi..."

"Jadi malam ini, hanya akan ada kita berdua..." Celetuk Tifa.

Cloud menelan ludah sekali lagi sambil berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. "Ya, begitulah... Kau, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa menginap di penginapan."

"Jang, jangan bodoh!" Tifa berusaha mengendalikan rasa paniknya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu kok. Maksudku, toh kita kan tidur di kamar masing-masing–" sejurus kemudian Tifa membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sebab telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

Cloud mengangguk kikuk. "Y, ya, tentu saja. Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup beres-beresnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan?" Cloud mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Ya, aku sudah lapar." Tifa tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya yang mulai berontak minta diisi. "Biar aku yang masak, Cloud!"

Cloud menatap Tifa dengan sorot mata menantang. "Baiklah. Aku ingin melihat sampai mana kemampuan masakmu berkembang. Apakah kau memang layak mendapatkan pujian-pujian itu?"

"Heee," Tifa menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, "kau dilarang meragukan kemampuan memasak seorang Tifa Lockhart!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bunyi pisau beradu dengan alas memotong melantun indah di dapur. Tifa yang sekarang tengah mengenakan sebuah apron warna hitam sibuk memotong wortel, dibelakangnya Cloud baru selesai menata meja makan. Dengan lihai Tifa mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah panci berukuran besar yang mengeluarkan uap serta aroma sedap. Tifa menciduk kuah sup tersebut, lalu menuangkan ke sebuah cawan berukuran kecil. "Cloud, apa kau bisa mencicipi kuah ini?"

Yang dipanggil segera mendekat, lalu menyuruput kuah tersebut. Ia mengecap-ngecap mulutnya, meresapi bumbu kuah yang mulai memenuhi mulutnya. "Enak, aku rasa sudah pas."

Tifa mengambil kuah tersebut, dan mencicipinya, hanya saja dia tidak menggunakan cawan, langsung dari tangannya. "Hum, kau benar. Indera pengecapmu memang selalu bisa aku andalkan, Cloud."

"Jadi sekarang aku bukan sekedar kelinci percobaanmu saja, huh?"

Pipi Tifa merona. "Eh, um, itu," dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Sekarang dia merasa bersalah kepada Cloud karena dulu pernah menjadikan pria itu sebagai 'kelinci percobaan'nya setiap kali ia memasak. Dia bersyukur karena dia tidak membunuh Cloud dengan masakan aneh-aneh itu, dan dia juga berterima kasih kepadanya karena setiap hari selalu mau menerima masakan gagalnya. Paling tidak sekarang, Tifa yakin bahwa masakannya tidak akan gagal. Tifa berusaha mengusir rasa canggungnya dengan kembali memotong wortel.

"Ya, paling tidak, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang pernah memakan masakan gagal buatanmu," Cloud tertawa tanpa suara.

'**Croot!' **

Tanpa disadari, jari telunjuk Tifa terkena pisau dan mengeluarkan darah. Ucapan Cloud barusan membuatnya terkejut. Padahal, apa yang spesial sih dari kalimat itu? Sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini, Tifa terlihat tenang saja. Namun Cloud langsung panik, dan dalam kepanikan mendadaknya itu, Cloud meraih telunjuk Tifa yang terkena pisau, kemudian menyedot darah Tifa. Wajah Tifa memerah saat merasakan telunjuknya berada didalam rongga mulut Cloud, memperhatikan wajah Cloud yang begitu serius ketika erhm – melumat jemari lentik Tifa, dan mata Cloud, Tifa tidak salah lihat, Cloud menutup matanya! Apa artinya? Apa Cloud tidak berani menatap Tifa, atau, dia menikmatinya...? Dan sebagai penutup, sebuah gesekan antara jarinya dengan bibir Cloud membuat darahnya berdesir aneh. Dia seperti tidak bertulang lagi, dan terjatuh perlahan ke bawah.

"Ti, Tifa! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Cloud panik sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Tifa. "Ap, apa darahmu hilang sebanyak itu sampai-sampai kau lemas begini?!"

_Se, sebetulnya yang membuatku lemas bukan karena kehilangan darah, Cloud. _"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, cuma agak lelah saja."

Cloud membantu Tifa untuk berdiri, dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Tifa dari jarak sedekat ini. Kapan terakhir kali Cloud memapah Tifa? Ketika Tifa nyaris tenggelam saat pelajaran olahraga dulu, mungkin. Ya, ketika itu guru olahraga mereka benar-benar ngotot dan sangat menyebalkan. Jelas-jelas Tifa tidak bisa berenang, tetapi kenapa dia malah dipaksa untuk ikut kelas renang? Tifa – yang waktu itu tidak berani melawan, akhirnya meloncat indah ke dalam kolam. Cloud langsung loncat menyusul Tifa ketika gadis itu tidak muncul ke permukaan lagi.

Tifa menyadari bahwa pikiran Cloud sedang berkelana ke suatu tempat, membuatnya sedikit penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, oh, tidak."

Setelah Tifa duduk dikursi, dia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Cloud mau tidak mau menjawab, bahwa dia teringat saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Ketika Tifa nyaris tenggelam – atau sebetulnya sudah tenggelam. Tifa tersenyum malu. "Aku harus mulai belajar berenang. Atau aku akan menjadi satu-satunya artis di Gaia yang menggunakan pemeran pengganti hanya untuk adegan berenang," ia tertawa. Hidungnya mencium sebuah bau tidak sedap. "AH! Masakanku!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tifa memandang wajah Cloud dengan perasaan bahagia. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Cloud mengunyah irisan ikan di dalam mulutnya dengan perasaan penuh nikmat, lalu menyeruput kuah sup. Ia berdiam diri beberapa saat, merasakan semua kenikmatan dalam mulutnya meresap hingga ke dalam jiwanya. "Enak. Kemampuan memasakmu sudah benar-benar berkembang pesat, Tifa."

Yang dipuji wajahnya memerah. Tangannya serasa sangat pegal, padahal hanya menopang dagunya saja. Wanita berambut hitam itu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia senang karena telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa kemampuan memasaknya sudah lebih baik sekarang, karena dia baru saja dipuji oleh Cloud, dan yang terakhir, walau ini hanya perasaan Tifa saja, tetapi dia merasa sekarang dirinya sedang menjadi seorang isteri yang sedang menemani suaminya makan siang, memakan masakannya. "Syukurlah. Berarti kali ini aku tidak memberikan masakan yang aneh-aneh untukmu, Cloud."

Masih ada satu potong ikan di piring Cloud, ia mengambil menggunakan sumpit, mengarahkannya ke mulut Tifa. "Ayo makan, daritadi kau hanya melihatku makan saja."

"E, eh, eh?" Tifa gugup. "Ti, tidak perlu. Ak, aku sudah kenyang kok..."

"Memangnya kapan kau makan?" Cloud mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat tubuh Tifa melakukan sebaliknya, semakin mundur ke belakang. "Makan. Ini perintah dari managermu," perintah Cloud tegas.

Tifa, setelah sedari tadi hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Cloud menyuapinya. Ada perasaan aneh mengalir dalam tubuh Tifa. Padahal, dia sering suap-suapan dengan artis-artis lain. Tapi kenapa, saat ia melakukannya dengan Cloud, semua nampak berbeda?

"Oh ya, apa kau ada baju ganti?" Tanya Cloud tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Tifa yang mulai menyantap masakannya. Tatapannya tertuju kepada noda lumpur yang tercipta dikaos putih yang dikenakan oleh Tifa. Memang, Tifa memiliki jaket. Tapi, masa sih Tifa berkeliaran di dalam rumah Cloud hanya dengan mengenakan jaketnya saja? Eh salah, jaket dan celana panjang warna hitam.

Gerakan tangan Tifa terhenti tepat di depan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Dia baru ingat bahwa dia tidak membawa baju ganti ke sini. Awalnya dia ke sini hanya ingin mengabari Cloud bahwa dia akan keluar dari Cresent Agency, dan menunggu tawaran untuk masuk ke agensinya, lalu kembali ke Midgar. Sayang, apa yang teradi sekarang sudah berbeda dengan rencana awal Tifa. Dengan polos ia menggeleng.

"Selesai makan nanti, kau mandi, aku akan mencari baju yang pas untukmu."

"Baju...siapa?" Tifa bertanya dengan jantung berdebar.

"Sayangnya kau harus mau memakai kaosku," kata Cloud tanpa emosi. "Yuffie selalu membawa kunci kamarnya, dan lagipula, tidak sopan bila seorang pria masuk ke kamar wanita dan mengacak-acak lemarinya, 'kan? Tapi tenang, aku akan membelikan baju baru untukmu..."

"Tidak perlu, Cloud." Tandas Tifa cepat, "Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita? Kau dilarang memberikan aku uang dalam bentuk apa pun. Aku bawa uang, jadi nanti kau menemaniku belanja saja. Ok?"

"Ta..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Tifa memandang Cloud. "Itu perjanjian kita, Cloud. Jika kau melanggarnya, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Cloud menghela nafas panjang. Sebetulnya siapa yang membutuhkan siapa sih? Mungkin, mereka memang saling membutuhkan... "Baiklah," ia menyerah, "akan aku siapkan air panas serta baju ganti untukmu."

Setelah Cloud naik ke lantai dua, Tifa menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Pipinya merona. "Tifa, kau bodoh... Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santai...?"

Disisi lain, Cloud yang baru saja tiba dilantai atas langsung duduk bersila di depan tangga. Ia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok disebelahnya. Warna merah sudah mendominasi pipinya semenjak dia keluar dari dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. "Cloud, kau gila... Menawarkan Tifa untuk memakai kaosmu..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tifa menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, sebuah kaos bergambar Moogle yang agak kelonggaran membungkus tubuhnya. Dia sempat kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Cloud memiliki kaos ini, kalau Chocobo sih, Tifa masih bisa memaklumi. Tapi ini Moogle! Sebentar, kalau Tifa tidak salah lihat, ini adalah kaos yang dikeluarkan oleh Tonberry, sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang _fashion_. Meski ShinRa ada disana, perusahaan itu tidak begitu berjaya di dunia _fashion_, ShinRa Inc. masuk tanpa melakukan persiapan apa-apa, jelas saja mereka gagal. Saingan mereka adalah perusahaan raksasa yang telah menggeluti dunia pakaian dari seratus tahun silam.

Moogle, mahluk legenda di Gaia. Konon katanya, jika kau melihat Moogle, hewan bersayap kecil ini akan menuntunmu untuk menemukan kebahagianmu. Apa maksudnya? Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya, sebab, belum ada yang pernah melihat Moogle lagi semenjak lima puluh tahun belakangan ini. Ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa mahluk ini sudah punah sebab hutan tempat tinggal mereka hilang karena para manusia yang menebang pohon tidak menanam pohon baru untuk menggantikan pohon yang mereka tebang.

Tonberry mengeluarkan sebuah produk dengan mengusung mahluk bertubuh mungil ini setengah tahun silam. Dari kaos hingga kemeja dengan hiasan sayap dibelakangnya, dengan tujuan agar para penebang pohon mau mengembalikan rumah para Moogle, atau mahluk ini tidak akan ada lagi di Gaia. Seluruh penghasilan dari penjualan ini digunakan untuk melakukan penghijauan hutan. Banyak artis yang menjadi duta 'Selamatkan Moogle', dan Tifa salah satunya. Apa alasan Cloud membeli kaos ini adalah, karena Tifa...?

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Jan, jangan terlalu pede, Tifa!" Ia menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. "Nah, waktunya belanja!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Selama belanja, Tifa dan Cloud selalu dikerubungi para penggemar fans yang kaget dan senang saat melihat Tifa berjalan di MoN – Mall of Nibelheim. Mereka pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menghampiri artis idola mereka. Banyak pertanyaan melayang, tetapi Tifa hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa semua pertanyaan akan terjawab saat ia melakukan konferensi press.

Berbeda dengan artis pada umumnya, Tifa tidak pernah menyembunyikan identitasnya jika pergi keluar, kecuali jika dia benar-benar sedang merasa ingin sendiri. Setelah selesai belanja, Tifa menatap Cloud. "Hei, sebelum kita pulang, boleh ke sana sebentar?"

Cloud menaikan alis. "Ke sana? Ke mana?"

"Makam ibumu..." Tifa menatap manik mata Cloud.

Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, ia pun mengangguk. "Boleh saja. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Aku takut, setelah nanti aku mengadakan konfrensi press, kita akan sibuk, dan tidak punya waktu luang. Karena itu, saat kita masih memilikinya, aku ingin menggunakannya sebaik mungkin."

Cloud menghembuskan nafas, dari mulutnya keluar gumpalan uap. Musim dingin memang sudah berlalu, sekarang sudah masuk musim semi, tetapi suhu udara masih bisa membuat tubuh menggigil. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

"Terima kasih, Cloud."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pemakaman terletak di kaki Gunung Nibelheim. Dari sini, pemandangan seluruh sudut kota akan terpampang indah. Dan tidak jauh dari pemakanan, halaman belakang ShinRa Mansion bisa terlihat. Hari sudah sore ketika keduanya sampai di sini. Seorang penjaga makam tersenyum dan menyapa Cloud.

"Kemana saja kau? Tidak pernah mengunjungi makam ibumu lagi. Sesibuk itukah pekerjaanmu?"

Cloud terkejut karena ditanya blak-blakan seperti itu. "Maaf, aku..."

"Ah, Tifa, lama tidak jumpa," penjaga makam beralih dari wajah kusut Cloud ke wajah Tifa yang terlihat sedikit lebih ceria. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Tunggu, kenapa kau mengenakan kaos Cloud? Apa jangan-jangan kalian..." Pria tua itu memandang penuh selidik ke mereka berdua.

"Ti, tidak," Tifa buru-buru menjawab, "pakaianku kotor, jadi aku meminjam baju Cloud untuk sementara waktu. Soalnya aku tidak bawa pakaian ganti."

Lelaki itu menganggukan kepala, kemudian meninggalkan Cloud dan Tifa.

"Dia masih belum berubah." Komentar Tifa setelah mereka tiba di depan makam ibu Cloud.

"Ya, begitulah..." Cloud membersihkan dedauan yang mengotori nisan makam ibunya. Dengan perasaan berat ia menghela nafas. "Aku datang, bu. Tifa juga datang mengunjungimu."

Tifa duduk bersimpuh, kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Bibi, maaf aku baru berkunjung sekarang..."

Cloud, setelah memberikan penghormatan, memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah dan memberikan waktu bagi Tifa untuk berbincang dengan ibunya. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Bibi tenang saja, aku, aku janji untuk menjaga Cloud. Karena itu, bibi jangan khawatir lagi yah. Kami akan saling menjaga satu sama lain..." Tifa berdiri.

"Sudah?" Tanya Cloud ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

Tifa mengangguk. Keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak dalam sunyi, hanya terdengar suara hewan saling bersahutan.

"Kau tahu Cloud," Tifa memulai percakapan, "saat aku memerankan tokoh seorang orang tua tunggal, sosok yang terbayangkan olehku adalah ibumu, Cloud. Aku tidak memiliki banyak kenangan mengenai ibuku, meski pun ketika beliau meninggal usiaku sudah tujuh tahun, tetapi kesehatan beliau yang kurang baik selalu membuatku kesulitan untuk menjalani hariku bersama dia. Dan, di sinilah, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada ibumu, Cloud."

Cloud masih terdiam, tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Apa kau ingat, malam setelah kejadian di Gunung Nibelheim?"

Jantung Cloud seperti ditusuk pisau dari berbagai arah. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa dengan kejadiaan naas itu. Di sanalah, untuk pertama kalinya, Cloud menyadari perasaannya kepada Tifa, dia bukan hanya sekedar anak kecil yang ingin diakui keberadaanya oleh Tifa, tapi dia ingin melindungi gadis itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Dia tidak mau gagal lagi. Dia tidak mau melihat Tifa terluka, tidak mau mendengar jeritan kesakitan Tifa untuk yang kedua kalinya... Ketika Tifa pindah, Cloud berjanji bahwa dia akan berusaha keras untuk bisa melindungi sahabat masa kecilnya itu jika dia kembali lagi ke Nibelheim, dan menepati janjinya.

Tifa masih bercerita. "Setelah memarahiku habis-habisan, beliau menangis sambil memelukku dengan erat. Dan berkata bahwa, dia memang bukan ibuku, tapi dia akan selalu ada untukku, sebab baginya, aku sudah seperti anaknya sendiri." Tifa tersenyum getir, "Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kehilangan seorang ibu, aku menemukan kehangatan yang sama dari ibumu, Cloud. Terima kasih."

Cloud berhenti berjalan, menatap Tifa yang tengah melipat tangannya ke belakang. Hembusan angin sore menerbangkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang, sinar matahari yang terjatuh tepat di wajah Tifa membuat kecantikan alami Tifa terpancar. Dan sekarang, Cloud akhirnya sadar, yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, bukan lagi gadis kecil imut yang selalu ingin Cloud dapatkan perhatiannya. Sekarang, gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh besar menjadi wanita cantik yang bisa membuat jantung setiap pria berdetak lebih kencang. Tidak terkecuali Cloud.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Selamat malam, Cloud," kata Tifa sebelum beranjak tidur.

"Ya, selamat malam juga." Balas Cloud yang sibuk mengecek sebuah surat.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki Tifa naik ke lantai dua, Cloud menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia merasa lelah, entah apa sebabnya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan janjinya kepada Yuffie, dengan ragu-ragu ia menelepon orang itu.

"Hai, Cloud! Kemana saja kau baru meneleponku sekarang?!" Sapanya dengan suara yang sangat amat terlalu ceria, padahal sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Siapa yang masih memiliki energi sebanyak itu?

"Maaf, Zack," kata Cloud pelan. "Aku, aku sibuk."

Zack tertawa. "Iya, iya, aku tahu kau S-I-B-U-K," ucapnya mengejek. "Oh ya, aku jadi ingat. Yuffie itu, artismu?"

"Ya, dia bilang kalau dia dapat peran utama dalam film besutanmu?"

"Yup. Oh, rupanya dia sudah cerita yah?"

"Iya." Cloud mengangguk wwalau lawan bicaranya tidak melihat "Film ini tentang apa?"

"Pembunuhan!" Jawab Zack bersemangat. "Yuffie punya bakat menjadi penulis naskah tampaknya. Terima kasih kepada dia, aku bisa mendapatkan _twist ending _yang bagus!"

Cloud mengendus. "Mungkin mulai saat ini, kau harus berhenti menjadi penulis naskah, Zack."

"Heee, memangnya kenapa? Aku punya kemampuan kok. Walau yah, terkadang aku hanya minta tolong kepada asistenku untuk menuliskan idenya, sementara aku terus bicara tanpa henti." Zack tertawa.

"Terserah kau saja." Cloud pasrah.

"Oh ya, apa kau mau menerima tawaranku waktu itu?" Zack terdengar serius. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menjadi asistenku."

"Tidak, Zack." Tolak Cloud tegas. "Aku sudah katakan bukan? Bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi manager artis..."

"Dan menunggu kepulangan dia?" Tanya Zack tiba-tiba.

"Dia sudah kembali." Kata Cloud datar.

Tetapi lawan bicaranya bereaksi berlebihan, dia langsung berteriak kencang. Cloud heran, kenapa orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ditelepon sangat senang berteriak-teriak sih?

"Selamat, Cloud. Penantianmu tidak sia-sia."

Pipi Cloud memerah. "Ap-apa maksudmu?! Sial, aku menyesal sudah mengabarkan kepadamu!"

Zack tertawa bahagia. Cloud bisa membayangkan kalau pria itu pasti sedang menyeringai lebar. "Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk bekerja sama dengan Tifa-Chan lagi. Tapi kali ini, dibawah agensi mu, Cloud. Apa dia mengatakan kenapa dia memilih agensimu?"

Cloud terdiam beberapa saat. Tifa, apa mengatakannya? Tifa hanya bilang bahwa dia ingin kembali. Tapi, apa alasan semacam itu cukup kuat jika seorang wartawan bertanya kepadanya?

"Ah, aku seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal itu. Apa pun alasan Tifa, yang penting dia sudah kembali kepadamu, Cloud. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?"

Lidah Cloud kelu. "Ya, aku rasa," jawabnya setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa kelu dari lidahnya.

"Tapi berhati-hati lah, Cloud. Seorang artis ternama pindah ke agensi yang tidak pernah terdengar namanya. Kepindahan Tifa pasti akan mengundang banyak tanda tanya, serta desas-desus miring. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Cloud mengakhiri percakapannya tanpa menggubris rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari hatinya.

_Apakah agensi ini layak untuk Tifa?_

* * *

Tifa memandang langit malam Nibelheim, yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia lihat. Aneh, bukankah dimana pun dia berada, langit yang dia lihat seharusnya sama? Bukannya hanya ada satu langit di Gaia? Tetapi kenapa, langit di Midgar terlihat begitu berbeda, terlihat begitu, menyeramkan... Berbeda dengan di Midgar yang dipenuhi oleh polusi udara serta cahaya, langit malam Nibelheim begitu sempurna, belum tersentuh segala macam yang bisa merusak keindahannya. Dia berharap, langit malam Nibelheim tidak akan berubah. Langit yang sama, langit bertaburan bintang yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya tiap malam.

Sebuah kenangan tiba-tiba merusak saat-saat damai Tifa. Ruangan itu, ruangan besar dengan latar belakang langit malam Midgar yang kotor dan hampa tanpa bintang mau pun bulan. Sebuah meja besar terletak di ujung ruangan, dan seorang pria bertubuh tambun duduk di belakangnya...

_Tidak bergerak..._

Tifa merasa perutnya mual, dia ingin muntah. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng, berharap kenangan tadi hanya sekedar mimpi buruk belaka. Ia pun menarik selimut dan memaksakan diri untuk terlelap, atau besok pagi dia dan Cloud akan terlambat naik pesawat untuk ke Midgar.

* * *

_Wuhaaaa, akhirny selesai juga chap ini. Ngerasa kalau Cloud agak OOC di sini, hiks, maaf. Tapi OOC ini memang saia butuhkan, untuk menyesuaikan dengan AU yang ada. Semoga OOCny gak parah-parah banget... Dan gak terlalu sering OOC...  
_

_Oh ya, untuk penjelasan Moogle, saia terinspirasi dari Final Fantasy X-2, tepatny di chapter 5 waktu Yuna ngejar-ngejar Moogle di Luca, dan mengalami flashback mengenai Tidus. Tapi bedanya di fic ini, bukan flashback... Yang pasti, Moogle akan berperan penting demi kelangsungan hubungan Cloud dan Tifa di fic ini...  
_


	5. Take V

_From The Author's Desk : Fuah, __akhirny update juga ini fic. Hiks, terlalu banyak tugas, dan mulai hilangny mood saia membuat fic ini nyaris hilang. Tapi syukurlah niat saia kembali lagi... Dan yeah, walau saia tau udah sangat basi dan telat, tapi selamat natal dan tahun baru ^^. Semoga untuk tahun ini fandom FF VII akan semakin ramai dan saia bisa berkontribusi lebih banyak untuk fandom ini._**  
**

_Selamat membaca :)  
_

_Final Fantasy VII milik Square-Enix.  
_

* * *

**Take V : The Conference**

Baru kali ini Tifa terbangun tanpa ada alarm jam, dering telepon atau sms, bahkan gedoran pintu kamar. Dia merasa segar, dan bahagia. Dia punya sejuta alasan untuk bahagia, tetapi sekarang yang berlaku hanya dua : dia sudah resmi pindah agensi, dan Cloud adalah managernya sekarang.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah terbangun adalah membuka gorden dan jendela di kamarnya, melihat ke depannya, rumahnya dulu, tepat ke kamarnya. Dia berpikir, apakah dulu Cloud sering melihatnya dari sini? Apakah pria itu melihat wajahnya yang baru terbangun dari tidur? Apa reaksi Cloud saat melihat wajah Tifa yang mirip zombie saat baru bangun tidur? Sebuah ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tifa, kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap."

Eh? Cloud bisa masak? Batin Tifa. "Ah, um, oke, aku akan segera turun setelah mandi."

Tidak terdengar jawaban, hanya ada suara seseorang menuruni tangga. Tifa menarik nasfas dalam-dalam, kenapa dia jadi gugup begini? Dia menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Profesional Tifa, profesional!

Disisi lain Cloud yang sudah terbangun sebelum matahari pagi muncul, sudah sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya yang dia rasa dibutuhkan untuk hari ini. Yang paling penting tentunya surat mengenai kepindahan Tifa ke agensinya, kartu nama dirinya. Dan dia bingung, apakah harus membawa baju ganti atau tidak, tapi untuk jaga-jaga, akhirnya dia membawa pakaian ganti, dan sebuah setelan jas dan dasi warna hitam.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk memasak, yah, walau yang ia buat hanya sekedar roti panggang ditambah telur mata sapi. Entah apa ini bisa disebut memasak atau tidak, tapi yah, judulnya ia membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan, tidak lupa membuat teh, dan menyediakan kopi. Sebetulnya dia bingung Tifa ingin minum apa, oleh karena itu dia membuat teh dan kopi. Setelah merasa semua siap (walau sesungguhnya hatinya belum siap) dia pun memanggil Tifa. Tepat sebelum kepalan tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar Tifa, dia menepuk – atau lebih tepatnya menampar kedua pipinya bergantian, dan meneriakan sebuah kalimat sakti untuk dirinya sendiri. Profesional, Cloud!

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sarapan bersama pertama mereka terasa canggung, baru kali ini semenjak kematian ibunya dia sarapan bersama orang lain, begitu pula dengan Cloud. Keduanya menyantap sarapan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Satu percakapan yang tercipta hanya sebatas soal tiket pesawat yang sudah dipesan semalam oleh Cloud, supaya mereka tidak telat naik pesawat dari maskapai penerbangan nasional Nibelheim. Selebihnya, sunyi yang menguasai percakapan keduanya.

Cloud, dia bingung harus membicarakan apa dan berbicara sebagai apa – sahabat masa kecilnya atau manager. Sebagai sahabat masa kecil, tidak ada yang layak untuk dibicarakan – atau lebih tepatnya Cloud bingung harus membicarakan apa dulu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi selama Tifa di Midgar, sedangkan jika berbicara sebagai manager, topik apa yang kira-kira cocok? Mengenai konferensi press hari ini? Tunggu, apakah mereka sempat membuat konferensi press hari ini juga?

Tifa, dia bingung harus membicarakan apa. Selain itu, dia berpikir bahwa Cloud akan mengambil alih dan memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, seperti tadi saat membicarakan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat mereka, tetapi sepuluh menit berlalu sepi masih menyergap mereka. Dan Tifa, yang biasanya selalu menghabiskan sarapannya dalam waktu lima menit, sekarang membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipat untuk menghabiskan roti panggang tersebut. Kenapa dia selalu jadi serba salah jika di dekat Cloud?

"Um," Cloud akhirnya bersuara. Wajah Tifa terlihat sedikit lega.

"Ya, ada apa Cloud?"

"Mengenai konferensi press hari ini..."

Air muka Tifa berubah secepat kilat, dia kecewa. Setelah menunggu, ternyata hal pertama yang dibahas oleh pria yang mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam itu adalah masalah pekerjaan. Tunggu, memang begini 'kan seharusnya? Hubungan mereka saat ini adalah artis dengan manager. Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih! Tidak boleh!

"Maaf, aku tahu biasanya pihak agensi yang mengurus soal konferensi press, tapi untuk kali ini," Tifa tidak berani menatap mata Cloud, "akan lebih baik jika aku yang menghubungi pihak press. Maksudku..."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Potong Cloud dengan suara tegas. "Agensiku kecil, jadi sulit rasanya para press akan percaya jika kau pindah ke tempatku, bukan begitu?"

Dengan berat hati, Tifa mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Cloud."

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salahku karena agensiku kecil. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Aku akan membantu agensimu menjadi besar, Cloud." Tifa berjanji.

Pria itu tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya, Tifa melihat senyum yang sama ketika membuat janji dengan Cloud ketika masih kecil dulu. Senyum tulus dari seorang sahabat... Atau sekarang, senyum dari seorang pria yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengisi relung hatinya semenjak kecil dulu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebelum berangkat, Cloud sudah memberi pesan kepada Yuffie bahwa dia ada urusan di Midgar, dia sengaja tidak memberi tahu Yuffie bahwa Tifa sudah pindah ke agensi mereka. Toh sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan konferensi press, jadi untuk apa buang-buang waktu?

Seperti kemarin juga, banyak fans yang mengerubungi Tifa, melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan, menatap Cloud dengan tatapan menyelidik, berbisik-bisik di belakang mereka. Cloud hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Hal-hal seperti ini akan menjadi makanan sehari-harinya nanti, jadi dia harus siap-siap.

Penerbangan dari Nibelhelm ke Midgar memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, dan selama di pesawat Tifa membaca majalah, dan sesekali meladeni para penggemar yang meminta foto, bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan sebagainya, sementara Cloud hanya bisa membaca majalah atau melihat ke luar jendela. Bandar udara internasional Midga\r pun menyambut kedatangan mereka. Langit siang di sini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan langit siang di Nibelhelm. Cloud yang baru dua kali (dengan perjalanannya sekarang) ke Midgar hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti langkah kaki Tifa. Untungnya mereka tidak membawa barang di bagasi, jadi mereka bisa keluar dari bandara lebih cepat. Setelah memanggil taksi, tujuan selanjutnya adalah ke apartemen Tifa – The Shiva – yang terletak di pusat kota. Disana, mereka akan melaksanakan konferensi pressnya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, si supir taksi tidak henti-hentinya bertanya macam-macam ke Tifa. Kadang Cloud heran, bagaimana Tifa bisa tetap terlihat ramah dihadapan penggemarnya? Walau dia tengah kelelahan, dan penggemar tersebut sangat menyebalkan?

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk mencapai apartemen Tifa. Setelah turun, Cloud menawarkan Tifa untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu, namun wanita itu menolak dengan alasan lebih cepat lebih baik. Selain itu para wartawan pasti sudah menunggu mereka. Nampaknya apartemen ini sudah terbiasa menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan untuk sebuah konferensi press. Kalau tidak salah, di sini memang banyak artis, jadi mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa. Dan Tifa benar, para wartawam sudah menunggu mereka. Ruangan yang dipakai saja sampai penuh sesak. Cloud menelan ludah berkali-kali, dia menjadi gugup tanpa sebab. Mungkin ini karena faktor pakaian juga, dia tidak terbiasa mengenakan jas, dan sekarang, dia seperti orang bodoh.

Disaat keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menyelusup masuk kedalam genggaman tangannya. Dia menoleh ke samping, dan melihat wajah tersenyum Tifa. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Cloud tertawa canggung. "Aneh, padahal seharusnya artis yang gugup. Kenapa malah jadi managernya sih?"

Tifa terkekeh. "Tenang, ada aku, Cloud."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Tifa." Cloud merasa entah kenapa dia seperti gagal menjadi manager.

Tifa tersenyum. "Sudah siap?" Ia bertanya.

Satu anggukan pasti diberikan oleh Cloud sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sudah siap menghadapi para wartawan yang telah menunggu mereka selama setengah jam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sosok seorang wanita dan pria muncul dari balik panggung. Semua orang sudah kenal wanita itu, namun siapa pria itu? Pacar Tifa? Tunangan? Atau suami pribadi? Dan lalu, apa kira-kira yang ingin disampaikan oleh Tifa Lockhart sekarang? Dan ke agensi mana dia akan pindah?

Senyum ramah ala Tifa Lockhart menjadi pembuka acara konferensi press ini. Hampir seluruh stasiun televisi swasta di seluruh Gaia mengirim reporter mereka, banyak wartawan dari berbagai macam majalah. Cloud yang tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan semacam ini hanya bisa melihat lurus kedepan tanpa melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Seperti yang teman-teman tahu," Tifa membuka konferensi press, "bahwa beberapa bulan belakangan ini terdengar gosip bahwa aku ingin pindah dari Cresent Agency. Dan itu bukan bohong, namun kenyataan."

Ia berhenti sesaat, cahaya _blizt _mulai bermunculan, dan pertanyaan mulai banyak dilontarkan.

"Aku telah memutuskan kontrak dengan Cresent Agency, dan pindah ke Strife Agency." Tifa tersenyum selebar mungkin, "dan pria disampingku ini, adalah manager baruku." Tifa menoleh ke samping, tersenyum kepada Cloud. "Kamu bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang, Cloud."

Cloud masih menatap Tifa, suara _blitz _kamera tidak digubrisnya. Baru setelah Tifa menyikut lengannya, Cloud melihat ke arah kerumunan wartawan, menelan ludah berkali-kali, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Um, seperti yang telah dikatakan Tifa sebelumnya. Aku manager baru Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife. Aku juga pemilik Strife Agency, agensi baru Tifa Lockhart..."

Selama memperkenalkan diri, suara dan wajah Cloud sangat kaku. Tifa sampai terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Um, itu saja..." Cloud menutup ajang perkenalan dirinya. Membuat beberapa wartawan tertawa dengan sesi perkenalan Cloud yang dinilai agak kaku.

"Berapa lama kontrak anda dengan agensi ini, Nona Tifa?"

"Tifa, kenapa anda menolak tawaran dari Banora Agency?"

"Benarkah anda memiliki masalah dengan manager anda sebelumnya, Shera?"

"Berapa bayaran dari agensi ini?"

Sebetulnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, namun hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut yang terdengar jelas oleh Tifa.

Tifa tersenyum ramah. "Kontrakku dengan Strife Agency, huuum, tidak ada batasnya. Aku akan menjadi bagian dari agensi ini selama yang aku mau, dan untuk masalah tawaran dari Banora Agency, dari awal aku memang tidak berminat masuk ke agensi tersebut." Tifa memasang tampang bersalah. "Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan managerku sebelumnya. Dia adalah manager terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Untuk bayaranku... Itu rahasia," Tifa menjulurkan lidahnya.

Terdengar teriakan kecewa para wartawan atas jawaban Tifa yang tidak memuaskan, namun Tifa menolak untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia bilang, akan ada waktunya sendiri untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Untuk saat ini, itulah jawaban yang dia berikan untuk mereka, setelah berbasa-basi sedikit mengenai rencana pembuatan film yang kabarnya akan menjadikan Tifa sebagai pemeran utamanya hingga menggoda Cloud yang disebut sebagai 'Si Manager Kaku', konferensi press ditutup. Dan ternyata konferensi press ini membutuhkan waktu hingga dua jam lebih, membuat Tifa benar-benar kelelahan. Walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tetapi Cloud bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Tifa." Cloud mengulurkan tangan, dan segera disambut oleh Tifa. "Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku yang menjadi artis, dan kau adalah managerku."

Tifa tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai..."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu," sergah Cloud. "Kau lelah, dan butuh istirahat. Tenang saja, kita tidak sedang dikejar-kejar _deadline_, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa..."

Cloud menatap tepat ke manik hitam milik Tifa. "Istirahat."

"Baiklah..." Tifa akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku akan istirahat di penginapan."

"Eh, kenapa tidak di tempatku saja?" Tifa terkejut.

"Tidak usah," tolak Cloud. "aku juga ada perlu dengan seseorang di sini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai besok kalau begitu, Cloud." Tifa menepuk pundak Cloud dua kali. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini, manager."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga jam yang lalu..._

Seorang wanita berambut pendek tengah duduk di ruang tunggu bandara Junon saat sebuah konferensi press yang disiarkan secara langsung dari ruang serba guna apartemen The Shiva muncul di stasiun televisi. Mata wanita itu terbelak lebar ketika melihat sosok pria yang duduk disamping sang artis berambut hitam tersebut. Dia, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah managernya, Cloud Strife.

Yuffie berteriak histeris dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruang tunggu melihatnya dengan bingung dan alis naik sebelah. Setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya, dia berteriak bahagia lalu mengambil handphone miliknya, dan mengecek apa ada SMS dari Cloud atau Cid.

Ada satu SMS, dari Cloud. Tetapi dalam isinya tidak mengatakan mengenai kepindahan Tifa, hanya berisi bahwa dia ada urusan di Midgar. Dalam hati Yuffie mengutuk Cloud karena menyembunyikan hal semacam ini darinya, tapi dia juga bahagia karena Cloud berhasil mengajak Tifa bergabung dengan agensi mereka. Itu artinya, Yuffie tidak harus melihat Cloud bermuram durja lagi.

"Selamat bergabung di agensi kami, Tifa Lockhart," Yuffie tersenyum.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Belum ada setengah jam berlalu semenjak konferensi press selesai, handphone Cloud sudah berdering, kotak masuknya penuh dengan SMS dari berbagai rumah produksi, menawarkan pekerjaan untuk Tifa, atau untuk memastikan bahwa Tifa memang benar-benar telah pindah ke agensinya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang sudah sore, matahari mulai menghilang dari langit. Sebetulnya dia ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersama Tifa, tetapi dia ingat bahwa dia janji untuk bertemu dengan Zack hari ini.

Dia tiba di depan restoran tempat dia janjian dengan Zack. Ternyata Zack sudah tiba disana lebih dulu, dia duduk dipaling belakang restoran. Dia langsung melambaikan tangan kepada Cloud.

"Aku melihat konferensi pressnya, selamat yah," Zack memberi selamat kepada Cloud. "Jadi sekarang, Tifa sudah resmi menjadi artismu, 'kan?"

Cloud menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapannya. "Ya, begitulah."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tawaran kerja untuk Tifa?"

"Sudah, terlalu banyak malah. Aku jadi bingung," Cloud menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "mungkin besok aku akan membahasnya dengan Tifa. Setelah membantu Tifa pindah..."

"Pindah? Kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Paling tidak sampai ada unit apartemen atau rumah di Nibelheim." Jawab Cloud.

Zack bersiul menggoda. "Hati-hati, Cloud. Godaannya akan lebih berat jika kalian berada di bawah satu atap."

Cloud menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi."

"Lalu, malam ini? Dimana kau akan bermalam?" Zack tidak memberikan kesempatan Cloud untuk menjawab. "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan bermalam di tempat Tifa?!"

Cloud langsung menutup mulut Zack, tapi terlambat, semua orang sudah menoleh ke mereka. "ZACK!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Maaaaaf," Zack meminta maaf. "sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengizinkanmu bermalam di tempatku."

Cloud menghembuskan nafas. "Ya sudah lah."

"Sebagai tambahan, aku akan mentraktirmu." Zack menyerahkan daftar menu ke Cloud.

Kedua sahabat ini pun menghabiskan malam bersama sambil bercakap-cakap bersama.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tifa menutup jendela kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia melihat jam dinding, sudah jam tujuh malam. Sebelumnya Cloud sempat mengirim SMS dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menginap di tempat temannya dan besok pagi dia akan datang ke tempatnya untuk membantu pindahan.

Sebetulnya dia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Cloud untuk menginap diluar, tetapi memang rasanya lebih baik begitu, daripada nanti ada wartawan gosip yang memberitakan hal macam-macam mengenai mereka.

Dia menyalakan televisi, dan ada berita mengenai kepindahan dia ke Strife Agency. Dan judulnya sempat membuat kening Tifa berkerut.

_**Agensi Baru Tifa? Kenyataan atau tipu daya?**_

"Mungkin aku memang harus cepat-cepat mengikat kontrak kerja agar orang-orang tidak ragu lagi."

Setelah beritanya selesai, Tifa pun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Berita mengenai kepindahan Tifa Lockhart telah selesai disiarkan, mata pria berambut _silver _itu semakin membesar, tangannya terkepal. Satu tinju mendarat di meja berwarna cokelat dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau kabur ke sana, huh, Tifa?" Ia menggertakan giginya. "Jangan kau pikir agensi kecil itu bisa melindungimu dariku. Tidak akan bisa, Tifa! Akan aku buat hidupmu tidak tenang, juga bocah jabrik menyebalkan itu."

Ia menghamburkan kertas putih yang ia genggam sebelumnya. "Cloud Strife. Kau memang sungguh menyebalkan, selalu menghalangiku..."

* * *

_Wuhahahah, kok lambat banget yah fic ini? Duh, pengen tak cepetin tapi momentny belum pas. Hiks..._


	6. Extra Scene I

_Kok saia belakangan jadi lebih suka bikin chapter spesial yah dibandingkan ngelanjutin chapterny -_-?  
_

_Anyway, Final Fantasy VII adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan saia  
_

* * *

**Extra Scene I : Looking For You**

Cloud menatap lurus ke arah sumur tua yang akan dibongkar esok hari. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berteriak lantang, memerintahkan dirinya untuk berlari dengan menghentikan semua ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa di sini, hanya satu dari ribuan penduduk yang menyayangkan pembongkaran sumur yang telah menjadi ikon kota di dekat kaki gunung itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Kemajuan teknologi yang dibawa oleh ShinRa. Inc. ke sini menjadi alasan utama kenapa sumur itu dibongkar. Padahal biarkan saja sumur itu tetap di sana, toh tidak menganggu pemandangan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tseng, sang juru bicara perusahaan raksasa tersebut. Bagi orang luar mungkin, iya. Tetapi bagi warga di sini, sumur tersebut menyimpan banyak kenangan, jadi tidak mungkin jika sumur itu menganggu pemandangan, yang ada malah memperindah kota.

Ia melirik ke arah sebuah figura foto kelulusan SD yang terletak di meja belajarnya, mata birunya tertuju kepada sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam, yang telah pindah ke kota metropolitan, Midgar. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Dia pindah ke sana karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Apakah dia berhasil menjadi artis seperti impiannya? Atau dia sama seperti Cloud? Tengah berjuang untuk melewati ujian akhir sekolah menengah pertama? Semenjak kepergian Tifa, Cloud selalu rajin membaca koran dan majalah untuk mencari berita tentang Tifa. Bukan hanya karena janjinya untuk menjadi manager Tifa, tapi dia tetap terus ingin mengetahui kondisi Tifa. Dan sekedar melepaskan rindu dengan melihat foto gadis kecil yang telah berubah menjadi wanita cantik itu.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak terakhir kali Cloud mendengar suara Tifa, melihat langsung tepat ke manik matanya, dan menyentuh tangannya (walau secara tidak sengaja.) Gadis itu masih sering berhubungan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di Nibelheim, Cloud sering curi dengar jika mereka sedang membicarakan Tifa. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Tifa, dan, apakah dia menanyakan tentang dirinya, yang tentu saja hal itu mustahil. Memangnya Cloud itu siapanya Tifa? Sampai-sampai dia mau bertanya mengenai Cloud segala?

Cloud menghembuskan nafas kecewa, lalu ditatapnya langit malam Nibelheim yang masih sama seperti dulu, penuh dengan bintang. Namun di bawahnya sudah tidak sama lagi, orang yang biasanya menemani Cloud untuk melihat langit malam sudah tidak ada di Nibelheim lagi.

_Tifa, apa kabarmu sekarang...?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tifa menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Langit malam di Midgar sangat berbeda dengan langit di Nibelheim. Dia sangat merindukan langit malam di sana, dia ingin pulang. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin, sebab hari ini dia baru saja resmi menjadi seorang pemain utama setelah selama ini hanya menjadi pemeran pembantu atau pemain figuran saja. Tema film ini sebetulnya sama saja seperti yang lainnya, seorang gadis SMA yang cantik, baik dan pintar menjadi idola seluruh pria di sekolahnya, tetapi gadis itu jatuh cinta dengan teman masa kecilnya yang selalu satu kelas dengannya. Dan temannya ini tentu saja seorang murid berandalan jago bertarung yang sering cari masalah. Yang membuat film ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya adalah tokoh yang diperankan oleh Tifa selalu membantu si murid laki-laki dalam pertarungannya. Dan mereka berdua dikenal sebagai _deadly pair._ Dia akan beradu akting dengan Genesis Rhapsodos, artis yang baru meniti karirnya seperti Tifa, hanya saja dia sudah dua kali menjadi pemeran utama.

Ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengan artis yang usianya lima tahun dari Tifa di rumah produksi film tersebut, Tifa benar-benar gugup. Genesis adalah artis pria yang paling sering dibicarakan oleh teman-teman wanita di sekolahnya, mungkin karena itu Tifa mulai mengidolakan Genesis. Walau Tifa merasa bahwa Genesis tidak cocok berperan sebagai seorang pria yang selalu sedih karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya dan menolak kehadiran cinta yang lain, atau pria yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri demi menyusul istrinya yang meninggal karena penyakit yang tidak jelas (yang saat ini tengah mengancam penduduk di Gaia. Dan obatnya belum ditemukan.)

Ditambah lagi dengan tercapainya impian Tifa untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Lucrecia Cresent, bahkan dia bisa satu agensi dengan wanita tersebut benar-benar diluar dugaannya dan sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan. Lucrecia memang ramah, keramahan itu bukan hanya sekedar akting di depan kamera wartawan. Tifa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia bisa seperti beliau? Selalu tersenyum kepada penggemarnya, tidak peduli kondisinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari ia menyentuh kalung dengan huruf T yang ia kenakan. Kalung ini pemberian seorang sahabat sebelum dia pindah ke Midgar. Cloud Strife. Betapa rindunya Tifa kepada anak kecil pemilik rambut seperti Chocobo itu. Dia masih sering berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya di Nibelheim, hanya saja Tifa tidak pernah secara spesifik bertanya mengenai Cloud. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-temannya jika mereka tahu bahwa dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Cloud? Mereka pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan, terutama Jessie! Gadis yang selalu menggunakan _bandana _itu memang menyukai Cloud, dan tidak seperti Tifa, dia berani mengakuinya terang-terangan, walau hal itu membuat yang lain menganggapnya aneh karena menyukai pria pendiam macam Cloud.

Dia selalu menggoda Tifa dengan menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk jujur mengakui perasaannya, atau Jessie akan merebut Cloud. Waktu itu, tentunya Tifa hanya bisa mengelak sambil marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi sekarang dia takut, bagaimana jika Jessie benar-benar melakukannya? Oh ya ampun, sekarang Tifa menyesali sikapnya yang malu-malu!

Ternyata, selain langit malam di Nibelheim, ada hal yang dirindukan oleh Tifa. Sahabat masa kecilnya yang selalu menemani dirinya terjaga hanya untuk duduk di sumur tua dan menikmati langit bertaburan bintang.

_Cloud, apa kabarmu sekarang...?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit siang terlihat sangat cerah, tapi tidak begitu terik karena banyak awan di atas sana. Tifa tersenyum lebar, akhirnya dia bisa pulang ke Nibelheim setelah enam tahun semenjak kepindahannya ke Midgar. Yah, dia memang hanya di sini selama seminggu untuk menghabiskan liburan musim semi, jadi tidak bisa dikatakan pulang, mungkin lebih tepatnya berkunjung. Dia sudah mendengar dari Jessie bahwa rumahnya sudah dibeli oleh pemerintah, dan akan dijadikan museum. Popularitas Tifa yang melejit berkat aktingnya sebagai seorang wanita yang memburu pembunuh keluarganya ternyata tidak hanya memberikan dampak kepada dirinya seorang, kota kelahiran Tifa menjadi ramai.

Sesuai janji, Jessie menjemput Tifa di bandara. Keduanya langsung berpelukan ketika berjumpa, Jessie bahkan sampai menangis. Membuat Tifa bingung sendiri. Setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan diri, Jessie mulai bercerita mengenai kondisi Nibelheim sekarang. Dan hati Tifa tersayat ketika mendengar bahwa sumur tua di tengah kota sudah dirubuhkan.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikannya?" Tifa bertanya.

"Semua orang sudah berusaha, tetapi kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Maksudku, yang kami lawan ini ShinRa Inc." jawab Jessie dengan wajah sedih. Dia tahu bahwa sumur tua itu tempat yang sangat penting bagi Tifa.

"Apa Cloud tidak berusaha menghentikannya?!"

Jessie berhenti melangkah. Tifa yang berjalan di belakang Jessie langsung menutup mulutnya, dia tahu bahwa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan! "Ah, um, maksudku..."

"Tifa, aku bertanya kepadamu..." Jessie menatap Tifa dengan serius. "Alasanmu ke sini bukan untuk bertemu aku dan teman-teman yang lain, 'kan? Tapi untuk bertemu dengan Cloud?"

"Ja, jangan bodoh!" Tifa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu kalian. Dan yah, Cloud juga termaksud." ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan malu.

Jessie tersenyum pedih. _Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur, Tifa? _"Baiklah. Nah, ayo kita jalan. Akan kita buat mereka kaget karena kedatangan sang artis terkenal!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Jessie tidak bisa menemani Tifa jalan-jalan hari ini, sebab dia harus kerja paruh waktu di AVALANCHE, supermarket terbesar di Nibelheim yang bahkan sudah mulai membuka cabang di Midgar. Tifa berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, toh dia juga berasal dari sini. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia tersesat? Tujuan pertama Tifa tentu saja ke pusat kota, dia ingin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri mengenai kebenaran soal sumur tua tersebut.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan terluka ketika melihat sebuah patung malaikat yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kota. Bukan lagi sumur tua karatan yang terdapat kincir angin di atasnya. Tifa mengepalkan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Ah, Tifa-Chan. Kau Tifa muridnya Zangan 'kan?!" seorang pria tua menghampiri Tifa.

"Eh?" Tifa lupa siapa pria itu. Walau memang wajahnya sangat familiar.

"Ini aku, pemilik toko obat-obatan di sebelah rumah Cloud." jelas si pria tua.

"Ah, paman!" Tifa tersenyum senang saat mengetahui siapa pria misterius yang mengajaknya bicara. "Apa kabar, paman?"

"Baik, baik." dia mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, Tifa-Chan sudah dewasa sekarang. Sudah cantik, yah, dari dulu kau memang cantik."

Pipi Tifa merona merah. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, paman. Apa paman sudah tidak berjualan di sebelah rumah Cloud lagi?"

"Tentu saja masih. Tapi sekarang anakku yang menjaganya," ia tertawa. "mampir ke sana yah, Tifa-Chan."

"Baik, paman." Tifa terdiam sejenak. "Umm, paman, bagaimana kabar Cloud?"

"Cloud?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "grah, bocah itu berisik sekali! Dia jadi tergila-gila dengan motor, tapi dia rajin belajar. Sebab dia bilang dia ingin kuliah di Midgar."

"Oooohhh..." Tifa mengangguk kikuk. "Apa Cloud sekarang ada di rumah, paman?" sedetik kemudian Tifa menyesali pertanyaan tersebut! Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?! Dan dari mana keberanian untuk bertanya itu datang?

"Ah, Cloud pergi ke Midgar."

Mata Tifa membesar. "Eh?"

"Aku dengar dia liburan di Midgar. Apalagi ada pameran motor." pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan tongkat yang dia bawa. "Dasar, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak zaman sekarang. Apa hebatnya sih dari mesin yang mengeluarkan suara bising macam itu!?"

Tifa menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Kesempatan satu-satunya untuk berjumpa dengan Cloud, pupus sudah. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia akan bisa pulang ke Nibelheim lagi. Sekarang jadwalnya sudah mulai padat. Liburan ini saja dia dapat setelah memohon-mohon kepada Shera. Tifa sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa rindu kampung halamannya, dan juga, rindunya kepada Cloud.

Rasanya dia ingin segera pulang ke Midgar untuk menyusul Cloud.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seorang pria berambut jabrik keluar dari bandara Internasional Midgar dan langsung terbatuk-batuk karena udara kotor kota ini yang berbeda dengan udara bersih di kampung halamannya. Sambil menutupi mulutnya dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru untuk menemukan orang yang menjemputnya.

"CLOUUUUUUDDDDDD!"

Bahu pria bernama Cloud itu merosot ke bawah ketika mendengar teriakan menyebalkan tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri si pemilik suara yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Zack, bisa tidak kalau kau tidak teriak-teriak norak seperti itu?" Cloud menutupi wajahnya seolah dia penjahat yang tertangkap basah oleh pihak berwajib.

"Maaf, maaf." Zack menyeringai, seperti biasa. "Nah, ayo kita langsung ke pameran itu!"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan barangku?!" Cloud melirik tasnya.

"Tenang, aku bawa motor kok!" Zack merangkul leher Cloud dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

Cloud baru kali ini ke Midgar, jadi pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota ini membuatnya terkesima. Sangat hidup, beda dengan Nibelheim yang sepi dan damai. "Hei, apa Midgar selalu ramai seperti ini?"

"Hum, ya, begitulah." Zack menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi ini tambah ramai karena Tifa Lockhart baru saja berangkat ke Nibelheim dari sini."

"EH? Tifa ke Nibelheim?!" Cloud langsung melepaskan rangkulan Zack dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Pria berambut jabrik itu menepuk keningnya. "Cloud, kau tidak tahu?! Padahal berita kepergian Tifa ke Nibelheim kan sudah beredar dari sebulan silam!"

"A, aku tidak tahu..." Cloud menunduk sedih. Jadi, alasan utamanya untuk menerima tawaran Zack liburan ke Midgar sudah gagal. Tujuan dia ke sini bukan untuk melihat pameran motor yang diadakan sebulan sekali oleh Fenrir, perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Gaia. Tetapi untuk menemui Tifa. Walau Cloud tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin. Menemui seorang artis terkenal memangnya gampang?

Pupus sudah kesempatan Cloud untuk bertemu, atau paling tidak melihat Tifa dari kejauhan. Kapan dia bisa ke Midgar lagi? Ongkosnya sangat mahal. Gaji dari kerja sambilannya tidak akan cukup untuk itu. Mau tidak mau Cloud benar-benar harus kuliah di Midgar. Tapi rasanya itu sangat sulit. Mau tidak mau Cloud harus memendam rasa rindunya kepada Tifa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Rasanya dia ingin segera pulang ke Nibelheim untuk menyusul Tifa.

* * *

_Hiyaaa, dari dulu pengen bikin cerita orang selisih jalan. Senangny sudah tercapai XDD._


	7. Take VI

_Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirny saia bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini. Saia semakin bingung sama plotny, argh!  
_

_Anyway, Final Fantasy VII adalah milik Square-Enix_

* * *

**Take VI : New Life**

_**x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**_

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi udara ke dalam ruangan kecil yang pengap dan kekurangan cahaya tersebut, terlihat dua sosok pria sedang tidur. Satu tidur di kasur, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidur di lantai.

'**triiiiiing'**

Telepon genggam kedua pria tersebut berbunyi disaat yang bersamaan.

"Clouuud, matikan alarmnya!" teriak pria berambut hitam yang tidur di atas sambil memeluk guling.

Pria berambut jabrik yang tidur di lantai membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ada dua SMS serta satu telepon, dia membuka kotak masuk pesan, SMS yang paling atas adalah SMS terbaru, dan SMS itu dikirim oleh Tifa. "Tifa..." Cloud terdiam beberapa saat. "Ya ampun, aku lupa, Tifa!" panik, Cloud langsung mencari jaket yang dia pakai tadi malam.

Dengan nyawa masih setengah, Zack menatap punggung Cloud. "Ada apa, Cloud?"

"Ada apa?! Aku ini managernya Tifa, tapi aku malah di sini sementara artisku sudah terbangun!" Cloud menjawab sambil terus memeriksa apakah masih ada barangnya di kamar Zack. "Aku pergi dulu, dan terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkan aku menginap."

Pintu kamar Zack dibanting dengan keras, tetapi nampaknya belum cukup keras untuk menggenapkan nyawa Zack.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak yang harus ditempuh Cloud untuk mencapai apartemen Tifa untungnya tidak terlalu jauh jika kau berjalan kaki, hanya butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam, atau lima belas menit jika kau berlari. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Cloud... Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan hanya bisa mengeritkan kening ketika melihat Cloud berlari seperti sedang dikejar-kejar hantu, dan begitu sampai di pintu utama apartemen The Shiva, Cloud berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, membuat seorang satpam yang heran bertanya kepada Cloud.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan?"

Cloud masih terus mengatur nafasnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," kata Cloud setelah nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Dengan wajah 'aku-tidak-apa-apa' yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat. Ketika dia berjalan, Cloud tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita berambut cokelat hingga ia terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Cloud dengan cepat membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"

Wanita yang menggunakan gaun terusan berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kau nyaris menghancurkan bunga yang harus aku jual."

Cloud melirik tangan wanita itu, ternyata dia membawa sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan bunga. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Akan aku ganti..."

Wania itu tertawa. "Tidak kok, hei, aku cuma bercanda. Bunga-bungaku tidak apa-apa. Tapi karena kau telah menyebut-nyebut soal membeli bunga, bagaimana kalau kau beli satu? Kau tahu, wanita sangat suka jika seorang pria datang ke tempat mereka di pagi hari dan membawa bunga."

Cloud bingung, apakah Tifa termasuk salah satu tipe wanita itu? Yah, tapi dia tahu, wanita memang suka bunga. "Baiklah, bisa tolong kau pilihkan satu bunga?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan setangkai bunga warna putih. "Ini. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang. Ini mawar putih."

Cloud mengeritkan kening. "Mawar ada yang warna putih? Aku kira hanya warna merah."

Gadis penjual bunga itu tertawa. "Kau lucu. Tentu saja ada mawar putih! Kau harus lebih sering membaca buku mengenai tumbuhan, tuan."

"Ah, um, baiklah." kata Cloud canggung sambil mengambil bunga tersebut. "Berapa harganya?"

"10 Gil."

Cloud merogoh kantong celananya, diberikannya 10 Gil kepada si gadis penjual bunga.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Saya doakan hubungan anda dengan kekasih anda akan awet."

Pipi Cloud merona merah. "Di, dia bukan pacarku!"

"Oh, maaf," si gadis penjual bunga menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "tunangan kalau begitu?"

Warna merah semakin menjalar ke seluruh sudut wajah Cloud. "Bukan juga!"

Si gadis penjual bunga terkekeh geli. "Baiklah, tuan. Apapun hubungan kalian, saya doakan kalian akan awet."

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Cloud setengah berbisik. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dia berjalan masuk, meninggalkan si gadis penjual bunga yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Cloud. Setelah satu hembusan nafas yang cukup panjang Cloud keluarkan, dia menekan tombol lift untuk naik ke atas, tangan gemetarnya menyentuh angka 7. Lantai unit apartemen Tifa berada.

Nyali Cloud menciut ketika berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Tifa. Dia rasanya ingin membuang bunga yang tengah dia genggam, tetapi dia tidak tega. Dengan perasaan pasrah, Cloud memutuskan untuk memberikan bunga itu kepada Tifa, tidak peduli apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan olehnya.

'**Ting-tong, ting-tong'**

Tifa yang baru saja selesai memasak sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi bel, seingatnya dia tidak ada janji dengan siapapun sepagi ini, dan dia sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting. Lalu, itu siapa? "Ya, sebentar," setelah merapikan rambutnya dan melepas _apron _yang ia gunakan, Tifa berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sebelum membukanya, dia melihat melalui lubang kecil di pintu. "Cloud!?" pekiknya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Keduanya hanya saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. Cloud bingung harus mengatakan apa. Baru kali ini dia datang ke tempat seorang perempuan di pagi hari, ditambah ini adalah Tifa! Selain itu, Cloud sedikit terkesima dengan penampilan Tifa. Ya, Tifa memang belum berdandan, wajahnya terlihat capek tetapi bahagia, rambutnya basah karena keringat, justru penampilan alami Tifa adalah daya tariknya. Sementara Tifa sendiri terkejut karena melihat Cloud pagi ini, dan juga sedikit malu karena penampilannya masih berantakan. Dan juga, karena Cloud membawa setangkai mawar putih.

"Um, hai," sapa Cloud canggung.

"Oh, hai Cloud," balas Tifa tidak kalah canggung.

"I, ini, ini untukmu," kata Cloud yang gugup setengah mati saat menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepada Tifa. Cloud tidak berani melihat wajah Tifa, oleh sebab itu dia agak menoleh ke kanan ketika menyodorkan bunga itu kepada Tifa.

Wajah Tifa memerah, ini salah satu kelemahannya, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan reaksi alami tubuhnya. Dia sangat amat berharap Cloud tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Tetapi Tifa sedikit lebih beruntung dari Cloud, dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengendalikan emosi, dengan cepat Tifa berhasil menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. "Oh, terima kasih, Cloud. Ini bunga yang cantik."

"Ya, um, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis penjual bunga. Dia, dia yang memilihkan bunga itu." kata Cloud pelan.

Tifa agak sedikit kecewa. Jadi bunga ini bukan Cloud yang memilihnya? Tidak apa-apa, toh yang terpenting adalah Cloud memberikan sebuah bunga kepadanya pagi ini. "Uh, ayo masuk. Aku baru saja selesai memasak."

Cloud menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

Bunga pemberian Cloud sudah dimasukkan ke dalam vas bunga yang terletak di meja makan.

"Oh, tidak, tidak sama sekali." balas Tifa dari dapur. "Hei, apa kau mau sarapan bersama? Aku sengaja memasak lebih, karena, kau tahu, aku pikir kita bisa membahas beberapa skenario yang ditawarkan untukku sambil makan." Tifa menelan ludah berakali-kali. _Tifa, kau sungguh bodoh!_

Cloud terdiam beberapa saat, matanya masih tertuju ke jendela besar yang terletak di ruang tamu Tifa. Jendela itu sengaja dibuka, membiarkan udara pagi terbang masuk ke dalam unit apartemen Tifa. Di luar ada balkon dan kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, di sebelahnya ada meja bundar berukuran kecil. Di balkon itu terdapat beberapa tanaman. "Oh, um, jika kau mau melakukan itu, tidak apa-apa. Walau aku lebih suka membahasnya setelah makan." Cloud berjalan menuju ke balkon, tangan kanannya menyentuh gorden tipis berwarna putih yang bergerak karena tertiup angin.

Tifa bisa dikatakan cukup beruntung, dari unit apartemennya dia bisa melihat matahari terbenam dan juga matahari terbit, di depannya tidak ada bangunan bertingkat yang menghalangi pemandangan, sehingga matahari pagi ini bisa dilihat oleh Cloud dengan sempurna, dan menyadarkan Cloud, bahwa di Midgar yang penuh dengan gedung bertingkat sekali pun, kita masih bisa menemukan langit yang tidak terhalang gedung dan bisa menikmati keindahan alam.

"Cloud, kau..." Tifa berhenti di depan jendelanya, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat punggung Cloud yang tertimpa sinar matahari. "Apa kau mau sarapan di sini?" tanya Tifa dengan lembut.

Cloud yang terkejut segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ah, um, maaf, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terkadang, aku suka sarapan di sini," Tifa tersenyum, dan mulai berjalan menuju balkon, berdiri di sebelah Cloud yang sedang memunggungi matahari. Tifa meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar balkon. "Sebetulnya dulu ada gedung bertingkat di sebelah timur, tetapi gedung itu menyalahi peraturan, sehingga dirubuhkan. Dan, terima kasih karena perubuhan gedung itu, aku bisa melihat matahari terbit dari tempatku."

"Sama seperti di Nibelheim." kata Cloud pelan.

"Ya, sama seperti di Nibelheim," ulang Tifa. "kau mau sarapan di sini? Jika iya, aku akan membawa..."

"Biar aku bantu," Cloud memotong kalimat Tifa.

Sarapan keduanya bersama Cloud, tetapi bagi Tifa semua ini seperti yang pertama kali...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa kau serius, Tifa?" Cloud bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak mau artisnya salah memilih peran.

"Ya, Cloud. Selama ini aku selalu berperan menjadi protagonis, sekali-sekali aku ingin menjadi antagonis. Dan lagipula, pada akhirnya tokoh ini akan membantu si pemeran utama kan?" Tifa melipat naskah yang baru ia baca.

Cloud agak sedikit ragu dengan film ini. Jika Tifa serius mau menerima tawaran ini, maka ini akan menjadi film pertama Tifa dibawah arahan Don Corneo. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau sang Don adalah pria hidung belang dan merupakan sutradara paling kurang ajar di seluruh Gaia. Tetapi dia punya uang dan kekuasaan, tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, membuat pria bertubuh tambun itu dengan leluasa menggerayangi tubuh aktris-aktris yang akan bekerja dengannya. Bahkan, Cloud pernah mendengar sebuah cerita yang lebih parah lagi. Dan Cloud tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepada Tifanya. Ya, Tifanya...

"Cloud, halo," Tifa melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Cloud yang pucat pasi. Ketika Cloud sudah sadar dari lamunannya, Tifa tertawa. "Aku tahu kenapa kau panik. Tenang, aku bisa jaga diri. Tidak akan aku biarkan si tua bangka itu menyentuhku."

Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tifa ke skenario film. Tema film ini juga bisa dikatakan tema yang baru untuk Tifa, dan agak sedikit berani. Film mengenai persaingan dua wanita penghibur. Pada awalnya tokoh yang akan diperankan Tifa adalah wanita penghibur paling terkenal di seantero negeri, bayarannya sangat mahal, dan dia hanya mau dengan kalangan atas. Hingga datang pemeran utamanya, yang belum diketahui siapa pemerannya. Dia mencuri seluruh perhatian para pria dari sosok tokoh yang akan diperankan Tifa. Merasa iri, tokoh tersebut berusaha menjatuhkan sang pemeran utama dengan segala cara.

Cloud menggeleng sedih. "Tidak, Tifa. Ini bukan dirimu."

"Justru karena itu, Cloud. Aku ingin memerankan banyak karakter. Aku tidak mau terpusat pada satu tipe karakter saja." Tifa memberi alasan.

Cloud membuka halaman daftar pemeran serta kru film. Rata-rata kru yang digunakan adalah kru pribadi Don Corneo. Ya, pria itu memiliki _production house _sendiri. Menurut desas-desus, film yang diproduksi adalah film-film dewasa. Dan ada nama Reno Turks di sana. Seingat Cloud dulunya pria itu adalah pengawal pribadi Rufus Shinra, tetapi seorang sutradara melihat bakat akting Reno, dan setelah bermain di sebuah film khusus televisi, nama Reno melejit, dan dia menjadi aktor terkenal sekarang. Reno akan menjadi germo untuk kedua tokoh wanita. Dan, entah apa Tifa menjadi pemeran antagonis atau protagonis dalam film ini, dia akan tetap beradu akting dengan Reno.

Dan akting di sini, bukan hanya sekedar akting. Tanpa disadari, tangan Cloud sudah terkepal dengan erat. Dalam bayangnya tergambar dengan jelas, adegan Reno memukuli Tifa, kemudian menyerang Tifa yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, dan saat Tifa berteriak meminta maaf dan memohon agar Reno tidak menyerangnya, Reno hanya tertawa seperti orang kesurupan, dan semakin menaikkan tempo serangannya. Cloud bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan sayu Tifa, matanya berlinang air mata, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, berusaha meraih sesuatu, atau berharap akan ada orang yang meraihnya. Bibir ranum yang lebam karena dipukuli itu bergerak dengan pelan disela isak tangisnya, gerakan bibirnya membentuk satu nama, yang tanpa ada suara sudah bisa ditebak oleh Cloud. Sebab, Tifa menyebut namanya...

"Clouuuuuuudddddd!"

Teriakan frustasi Tifa berhasil menarik Cloud kembali ke dunia nyata.

Cloud mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ruangan gelap hampa udara yang ia lihat dalam bayangannya sudah lenyap. Tidak ada luka barang segores di wajah Tifa yang terlihat bingung. "Cloud, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tifa," jawab Cloud pelan. "Aku hanya ingin, kau memikirkan kembali peran yang ingin kau ambil. Maksudku, ini akan menjadi film pertamamu di agensiku, jadi..."

"Cloud, sudah aku katakan, aku tidak akan apa-apa." Tifa menggenggam erat tangan Cloud yang seperti es.

Melihat keteguhan hati dalam pancaran mata Tifa, akhirnya dengan berat hati, Cloud mengangguk. Dan lagipula, bukannya itu tugas Cloud? Melindungi Tifa? "Baiklah. Tetapi syuting film itu baru akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Apa sebaiknya kau mengisi waktu luang dengan menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model iklan?"

"Oh, kau benar. Ada banyak tawaran, sampai-sampai aku bingung." Tifa sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Cloud mengambil tumpukan kertas yang merupakan tawaran untuk menjadi model iklan. "Ada satu iklan yang menarik perhatianku..."

"Oh ya? Iklan apa?" Cloud tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Tifa dari tangannya.

"Iklan sarung tangan yang bisa berfungsi sebagai alat kejut listrik. Voltase yang dihasilkan cukup tinggi juga, bisa membuat satu pria dewasa pingsan selama tiga jam."

"Sarung tangan khusus wanita?"

"Ya. Kau tahu kan, belakangan banyak wanita yang menjadi korban perampokan dan sebagainya? Aku rasa sarung tangan ini lumayan juga untuk menjadi alat perlindungan diri. Jika kau menggunakan _stun gun_, mungkin agak sedikit repot, dan harganya mahal. Sementara sarung tangan ini tidak begitu mahal."

Cloud mengambil kertas yang merupakan rincian sarung tangan yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai alat pertahanan diri. Jika dilihat dari bentuknya, sarung tangan initidak beda dari sarung tangan wanita pada umumnya, ditambah lagi warnanya yang hitam, orang tidak akan curiga. Alat yang berfungsi untuk menghantarkan listrik berada di bagian luarnya, dan nampaknya cara kerjanya cukup sederhana. Seperti mainan kejut listrik yang biasa Cloud lihat waktu dia masih kecil, alat yang biasanya digunakan kalau bersalaman maka orang tersebut akan tersengat listrik. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada tombol untuk mengnon-aktifkan si sumber listrik, sehingga siapapun orangnya, tidak peduli apakah dia bahaya atau tidak, jika sudah terkena sengatan, maka dia akan pingsan.

"Agak bahaya juga. Bagaimana jika si pengguna secara tidak sengaja menyerang temannya?"

"Ya, kau benar," Tifa mengangguk setuju. "hei, tapi disebutkan di sini bahwa mereka menerima masukan dari kita. Bagaimana menurutmu, Cloud?"

Cloud mengangguk setuju. "Aku rasa boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa produk ini?"

Tifa terkekeh malu. "Aku ingin membuktikan kepada seluruh wanita di Gaia, bahwa seorang Tifa Lockhart yang jago bela diri sekalipun terkadang merasa takut jika berjalan sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan dengan adanya sarung tangan ini, dia merasa lebih aman."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," Cloud mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan pergi ke tempat ini sekarang."

Tifa tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, pekerjaan pertamaku dengan Cloud sebagai managerku! Serunya dalam hati. "Oh, kalau begitu aku harus bersiap-siap." Tifa mengambil piring serta cangkirdari atas meja bundar yang terletak di balkonnya. Cloud tadinya ingin membantu, tetapi Tifa melarangnya.

"Oh ya Cloud, siapa lawan mainku dalam film itu?" tanya Tifa dari dapur.

Cloud menjawab dengan tenang. "Reno Turks. Dia satu-satunya artis yang ditangani langsung oleh Sephiroth."

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara benda pecah dari dalam. Cloud yang memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus langsung berlari ke dapur, dan mendapatkan sosok Tifa dalam kondisi gemetaran, pecahan piring berserakan di sekitar kaki Tifa.

"Tifa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cloud dengan suara pelan.

Tifa tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, tubuhnya menggigil. Hingga tangan Cloud menyentuh pundak Tifa, dan memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Tifa, ada apa?"

"Ti, tidak, tidak apa-apa," Tifa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Tetapi Cloud tahu bahwa ada sesuatu, hal itu terlihat dengan jelas dari sorot mata Tifa yang penuh kengerian ketika mendengar nama Sephiroth.

"Jika kau tidak mau bermain dalam film itu..."

"Cloud, sudah aku katakan!" Tifa menyela kalimat managernya. "Aku akan bermain dalam film itu! Aku mohon, percayalah kepadaku, walau hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu!"

Cloud ingin membalas ucapan Tifa, tetapi dia sudah lelah untuk mengubah pikiran Tifa. Selain itu, dia ingin tahu, apa yang telah terjadi di antara Sephiroth dengan Tifa, sampai-sampai wanita berambut hitam ini begitu ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar nama pria berambut _silver _itu?

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah berdiri tegak di langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Dari lantai teratas gedung ShinRa. Inc seluruh kota Midgar nampak terlihat begitu jelas, dan indah.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan Tifa Lockhart?" terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah menghisap cerutunya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Don Corneo." balas seorang pria berambut panjang yang tengah berdiri memunggungi Don Corneo. "Apa Tifa sudah menghubungimu?"

Don Corneo menghembuskan asap cerutunya ke udara. "Belum, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa Tifa akan mengambil peran ini. Beberapa kritikus film secara tidak langsung sedang menantang Tifa untuk memerankan tokoh dengan latar belakang yang lain, yang belum pernah dia perankan. Dan tokohku, adalah jawaban dari tantangan para kritikus."

"Aku tidak peduli," ucapnya dingin."Lakukan apapun agar Tifa mau bermain dalam filmmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya-ya, aku tahu itu! Dasar bocah model iklan sampo, bawel sekali!"

Satu tembakan nyaris mengenai kaki Don Corneo, orang yang menarik pelatuknya tidak lain adalah Sephiroth. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dan merasa terhina. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu barusan, atau aku akan memotong lidahmu."

Don Corneo langsung bersujud. "Baik-baik, tolong maafkan aku, Sephiroth-Sama!"

"Cih, dasar sampah." Sephiroth memasukkan pistolnya kembali ke dalam sarungnya. "Tifa Lockhart, kita lihat, sampai sejauh mana manager barumu itu akan melindungimu..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ya ampun, Zack Fair! Sudah aku katakan berapa kali untuk merapikan kamarmu?!" teriakan seorang wanita di dalam kamar Zack berhasil membuat pria berambut jabrik itu terbangun.

"Hah, Aerith?!" wajah Zack pucat, dengan gerakan cepat dia segera menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya menggunakan selimut. "Bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke kamarku?"

Wanita bernama Aerith itu menunjukkan sebuah kunci kepada Zack. "Kau memberikan ini kepadaku, apa kau lupa?"

"Oh," Zack tertunduk malu."Ah, maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelumnya?"

"Aku sudah mengetuk berkali-kali, Zack, tetapi tidak ada jawaban." Aerith bertolak pinggang. "Lepaskan selimut itu, kau tidur menggunakan pakaian tidur, bodoh!"

Aerith masih terus mengomel-ngomel sambil merapikan kamar Zack yang berantakan, sementara si pemilik kamar masih duduk manis dan mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kekasihnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Zack, jika kau punya waktu untuk memperhatikanku, bagaimana jika kau ikut membereskan kamarmu?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang didapat oleh Aerith, melainkan sebuah pelukan erat di pinggangnya, dan dagu Zack yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia ini~~~"

Aerith menghembuskan nafas. "Oh ya, aku jadi teringat. Aku berpapasan dengan Cloud di depan apartemen Tifa."

Zack langsung bangkit penuh semangat. "Oh ya? Apa dia bersama Tifa?"

"Tidak, dia sendiri."Aerith menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan aku rasa, dia memiliki perasaan kepada Tifa. Yah, maksudku, siapa yang tidak sih? Tifa Lockhart, sang aktris jago bela diri dan juga mahir masak. Wanita idaman para pria, kan?"

"Tapi wanita idamanku adalah kau, Aerith." Zack kembali memeluk Aerith, tapi kali ini dari samping.

"ZAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK, bereskan kamarmu dulu!" omel Aerith sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Zack.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yuffie merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, meski sekarang sudah siang hari, justru ini adalah saat yang pas untuk mendaki bukit Nibelheim, dan memandangi kegiatan para penduduk Nibelheim di siang hari. Belum ada kabar terbaru dari Cloud, nampaknya dia sedang sibuk membantu Tifa membereskan barang-barangnya dari Midgar. Dan mungkin Cloud akan mengurus satu atau dua kontrak untuk Tifa sebelum mereka kembali ke Nibelheim, Cid sedang pulang ke Rocket Town, itu artinya hanya tinggal dia sendiri di rumah Cloud.

"Haaaaaah, aku bosan!" teriak Yuffie.

Ketika sedang melirik ke samping, tidak pernah sebelumnya, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, Yuffie bermimpi melihat sosok pria berambut panjang tersebut. Dan sekarang, dia nyata, berdiri tidak jauh dari Yuffie. Keduanya menghirup udara yang sama, berada di satu tempat yang sama. Entah sejak kapan Yuffie mengagumi sosok pria ini, baginya, dia adalah segalanya. Ya, Yuffie tahu usia mereka berbeda cukup jauh, tetapi sejak kapan usia menghentikan cinta? Awalnya Yuffie berpikir bahwa perasaan ini hanya sebatas rasa kagum seorang penggemar kepada sosok idolanya, tetapi ternyata tidak, perasaan itu lebih. Melebihi rasa kagum seorang penggemar kepada idolanya.

"Vincent Valentine..." mengucapkan nama pria bermata merah tersebut seperti telah memangkas umur Yuffie sebanyak sepuluh tahun.

Pria yang dipanggil tidak bergeming. Tidak ada suara apapun di puncak bukit Nibelheim, bahkan hembusan nafas dari kedua orang yang tengah saling tatap satu sama lain dalam diam.


	8. Take VII

_Final Fantasy VII milik Square-Enix, bukan saia..._

* * *

**Take VII : Geostigma**

**__****x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x**

Yuffie sangat berharap bahwa apa yang sedang dia lihat ini bukanlah mimpi tengah hari. Tapi sebuah kenyataan. Pria berambut hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya masih tidak bergeming, dia hanya menatap Yuffie dalam diam. Syal merahnya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin siang. Untunglah sekarang cuaca sedang tidak begitu panas karena matahari nampaknya sedang enggan menyapa para manusia, dia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik sekumpulan awan.

"Anda, anda Vincent Valentine, kan...?" tanya Yuffie ingin memastikan.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, tetapi dia melangkah maju, membuat Yuffie terkejut dan mundur selangkah. Semakin maju Vincent, semakin mundur Yuffie.

Tepat sebelum kaki Yuffie melangkah mundur, pandangannya kabur, tubuhnya menjadi tidak seimbang. Dan tubuh kecilnya terjatuh ke depan. Sebuah tangan besar berhasil menahan tubuh Yuffie sebelum dia terjatuh ke tanah.

Yuffie tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dia ingat hanya wangi tubuh pria yang menopang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan, ketika cahaya yang menerpanya terlalu menyakitkan, dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan perubahan cahaya yang terlalu tajam. Setelah merasa nyaman, dia membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat sosok seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat, satu diantara mereka ada yang memegang sebuah papan jalan.

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya anda sadar."

"Eh? Ini di mana?"

Si dokter tertawa. "Rumah sakit umum Nibelheim tentu saja. Anda cukup beruntung, nona."

"Hah?" Yuffie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tadi anda pingsan, dan seorang pria mengantarkan anda ke rumah sakit. Awalnya kami takut anda terkena Geostigama, tapi syukurlah ternyata tidak."

"Ge, Geostigma?" Yuffie bangun dari tidurnya.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Ya. Anda tahu kenapa banyak orang yang mulai terkena penyakit itu? Sebab gejala awalnya hanya demam biasa saja, tapi demam itu tidak bisa disembuhkan jika hanya menggunakan obat demam biasa. Suhu tubuh anda akan menjadi sangat tinggi hanya dalam waktu semalam!"

Ya,Yuffie pernah mendengar sedikit penjelasan mengenai penyakit ini sebelumnya.

Geostigma.

Belum ada yang tahu bagaimana cara penularan penyakit tersebut, atau apa yang menyebabkan seseorang terjangkit penyakit tersebut. Semenjak lima tahun silam penyakit itu mulai melanda orang-orang di Midgar.

Pada awalnya.

Semakin lama, Geostigma mulai menyebar ke seluruh Gaia. Dan dokter itu memang benar, jika pada tahap awal gejala Geostigma si pasien tidak ditangani, akan berakibat fatal. Menurut penelitian, setelah mengalami tahap awal gejala Geostigma; demam, sering mengalami halusinasi dan kejang. Jika sudah memasuki tahap terakhir dari fase penyakit ini, organ-organ vital akan menjadi sasarannya. Geostigma akan merusak tubuh si penderita, dan meninggalkan bekasnya. Dan jika Geostigma sudah menyerang otak, hanya akan terjadi dua hal : si penderita akan koma, atau dia akan langsung meninggal.

"Anda cuma kelelahan. Istirahat yang cukup dan jaga pola makan anda." dokter memberi saran kepada Yuffie.

"Dokter, siapa yang mengantarku ke rumah sakit tadi?" tanya Yuffie dengan suara parau.

"Seorang pria, tapi kami tidak sempat menanyakan siapa namanya." dokter yang menangani Yuffie menatapnya. "Apa dia bukan kenalan anda?"

Yuffie menggeleng pelan. Ketika dia menoleh ke samping, dia melihat sebuah syal berwarna merah di kursi. "I, ini kan..." dengan tangan gemetar Yuffie mengambil syal tersebut, mencium wangi yang tertinggal di sana. Yuffie kenal wangi yang sama dengan yang dia cium sebelum pingsan.

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi sekarang.

Si perawat terkejut ketika melihat Yuffie pingsan.

"Dokter, pasien di unit IGD 7 pingsan!"

Sementara ada sepasang mata merah mengawasi dari luar ruang IGD.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pertemuan dengan pembuat sarung tangan itu berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka setuju dengan saran dari Tifa. Syuting akan dilakukan dua bulan lagi, sebab mereka harus memperbaiki sarung tangan tersebut.

Cloud tersenyum lebar ketika melihat namanya, nama Tifa dan nama orang yang menawarkan iklan ini beradadi satu kertas yang sama. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan mereka masing-masing tentunya.

"Akhirnya, pekerjaanku yang pertama dibawah naungan agensimu, Cloud." kata Tifa setelah mereka berdua keluar dari gedung tempat kantor perusahaan yang memproduksi sarung tangan tersebut. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

Cloud mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Sudah jam dua lewat."

"Bagus. Aku tahu restoran yang enak dan lumayan murah."

Seperti biasa, Tifa menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan Tifa, tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan rasa lelah dan terus tersenyum setiap kali ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Dia menanda tangani foto, buku, bahkan tissue yang disodorkan oleh penggemarnya yang bertemu dengannya. Dan juga meminta foto bersama. Perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, menjadi hampir satu jam.

Keduanya disapa dengan ramah oleh pelayan di restoran ini. Tifa meminta tempat duduk di belakang, dekat dengan jendela. Dan sekali lagi, Tifa berhasil mencuri perhatian para pelanggan restoran ini. Ketika si pelayan ingin menarik kuris untuk Tifa, Cloud sudah melakukannya terlebih dulu.

"Terima kasih," kata Tifa sedikit malu. "Kau mau pesan apa, Cloud?" Dia bertanya setelah Cloud duduk.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku belum pernah makan di sini." kata Cloud sambil membaca daftar menu yang dia pegang.

Setelah Tifa memutuskan menu makanan yang akan mereka santap, telepon genggam Cloud berdering, dengan susah payah dia mengambilnya dari saku celananya. "Cid, ada apa? Bukannya kau sedang di Midgar sekarang? Apa? Yuffie dirawat di rumah sakit?" Cloud berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang di restoran tempat Cloud dan Tifa sedang makan siang menoleh kepadanya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Ya. Baiklah, tentu saja Aku dan Tifa akan pulang besok. Hari ini aku akan mengurus kepindahan Tifa. Hah? Maksudku pindah rumah, Cid. Bersama kita tentunya." Cloud mencuri pandang kepada Tifa yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penggemarnya. "E, enak saja! Tidak akan!" Cloud mematikan teleponnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, penggemar Tifa juga sudah puas bercakap-cakap dengan aktris pujaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yuffie?" tanya Tifa dengan suara risau.

"Dia pingsan. Tapi kata dokter dia hanya kelelahan."

"Syukurlah..." Tifa mengelus dadanya. "Kau tahu, aku khawatir kalau-kalau Yuffie terkena Geostigma."

"Ya. Sekarang setiap orang yang terkena demam atau pingsan pasti akan dikira terkena Geostigma."

"Karena memang itu gejala awalnya."

Cloud menatap ke luar jendela, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kita harus segera siap-siap, Tifa. Apa kau memerlukan bantuan untuk mengepak barang-barangmu?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lebih baik kau mencari jasa pindahan."

"Ya. Aku akan bertanya kepada Zack." Cloud mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

"Zack Fair?"

"Ya. Aku hanya punya satu kenalan yang bernama Zack Fair."

"Kau kenal dengan Zack Fair?" Tanya Tifa kagum.

"Dia temanku. Awalnya kami berkenalan melalui sebuah forum yang membahas mengenai _video game _produksi Square berjudul SOLDIER. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kami jadi akrab. Ketika aku kuliah di Midgar..."

"Kau pernah kuliah di Midgar?" Tifa memotong penjelasan Cloud.

"Eh, um, ya. Tapi setelah aku lulus, aku langsung kembali ke Nibelheim."

"Oh." Tifa ber-oh.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika pesanan mereka tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Cid berterima kasih kepada dokter yang baru saja selesai menjelaskan kondisi Yuffie kepadanya.

"Hah, sial. Kenapa dia harus pingsan segala sih? Membuat orang panik saja." kata Cid setelah si dokter pergi. "Untunglah aku tidak jadi ke Midgar! Dan kau juga, Shera, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah beli tiket untuk ke Nibelheim?!"

"Maaf," Shera yang berdiri di samping ranjang Yuffie hanya bisa tertunduk ketika Cid membentaknya.

"Cid, kau berisik sekali sih. Ada orang yang sakit di sini," keluh Yuffie dengan suara lirih.

"Berisik, ini semua salahmu!" Cid menjitak kepala Yuffie.

"Cid!" bentak Yuffie.

Shera hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas ketika melihat mereka berdua bertengkar seperti anak kecil. "Cid, apa kau sudah memberi kabar kepada Cloud?"

"Cloud juga baru bisa pulang besok. Dia masih harus mengurus kepindahan Tifa."

"YES! Jadi besok kita akan satu agensi dengan Tifa!" teriak Yuffie nyaring. Membuat beberapa pasien serta perawat melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Aneh, padahal Yuffie sedang sakit, tetapi kenapa dia masih sanggup berteriak-teriak?

"Jadi berita itu benar? Tifa pindah ke agensi kalian?"

"Hei, kau juga melihat berita itu bersamaku, bodoh! Kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi, Shera?" tanya Cid kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Jika kau ingin pindah, pindah saja." Cid berkata. "Kau tidak suka bagaimana cara Rufus dan Sephiroth menjalankan agensi, kan?"

"Heee, kau mau pindah ke agensi kami, Shera?" Yuffie menatap Shera. "Itu bagus! Berarti Tifa akan bertemu denganmu lagi! Kalian tidak ada masalah apa-apa kan?"

"Te, tentu saja tidak." kata Shera pelan. "Aku," Shera menunduk. "aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan artis-artis yang menjadi tanggung jawabku begitu saja."

Cid menghembuskan nafas. "Terserah kau saja."

"Padahal dulunya Cresent Agency adalah tempat yang menyenangkan." Shera berbisik lirih.

"Ya, dulu. Sebelum ShinRa Inc. membelinya. Kau bisa mengandalkan mereka untuk merusak sesuatu."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cloud mengangkat cangkir kopinya, dan ketika itu dia melihat ada segerombolan orang di pinggir jalan. Jika arah pandang mereka ke restoran, Cloud bisa menebak siapa yang mereka lihat, tetapi ini mereka berada di seberang jalan, dan mereka tidak melihat ke arah restoran. "Ada apa itu?"

Tifa melihat ke arah yang dilihat Cloud. "Oh, di sana rumah sakit milik ShinRa."

"Lalu kenapa?Apa sedang ada syuting?"

"Mungkin. Atau ada Genesis."

"Genesis?"

Tifa mengangguk. "Adiknya dirawat di sana. Dia terkena Geostigma, dan sudah hampir tiga bulan koma."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Genesis." kata Cloud acuh. Tetapi bagi Tifa, kalimat Cloud barusan terdengar aneh.

"Aku tahu mengenai hal itu dari berita, Cloud. Apa kau tidak mengikuti perkembangan dunia hiburan?" tanya Tifa sedikit kesal.

Cloud tidak bicara lagi. Dia hanya menyeruput kopinya sambil terus mengawasi orang-orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Para perawat, terutama yang wanita sedang berkumpul di dekat meja informasi. Demi melihat idola mereka. Aktor tertampan di Gaia menurut _polling _yang dilakukan sebuah majalah khusus wanita. Genesis Rhapsodos.

Pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu tersenyum setelah dia selesai bercakap-cakap dengan petugas di bagian informasi, dia pun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan mereka dari sosoknya.

"Kau selalu membuat keributan, Genesis." tegur seorang wanita dari belakang.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk melakukannya. Shalua." Genesis membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Wanita bernama Shalua itu sudah berjalan di sebelah Genesis. "Datang untuk mengunjungi adikmu lagi?"

"Ya. Apa sudah ada perkembangan darinya?" Genesis berhenti di depan lift.

Shalua menggeleng.

Genesis menghembuskan nafas. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja."

Keduanya tidak berbicara apa-apa ketika di dalam lift. Setelah keluar dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempat adik Genesis dirawat, kesunyian itu masih mendominasi.

Sebelum Genesis membuka pintu kamar, dia berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Genesis tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan aku katakan kepadanya nanti."

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya, Genesis. Kau tahu itu."

Genesis tidak menjawab, dia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Bola matanya langsung tertuju ke ranjang. Di sana, terbaring sosok seorang pria berambut putih, tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang damai.

"Apa kabarmu, Weiss adikku?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," bisik Shalua. "tolong jangan lama-lama di sini, Genesis. Maaf, kau tahu alasannya kan?"

Genesis tertawa pelan. "Ya, sebab para perawat akan bergerombol di depan ruangan adikku, dan mereka melupakan tugas mereka. Tenang, aku tidak akan lama di sini, Shalua."

"Terima kasih." Shalua menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Genesis menatap adiknya dengan lirih. Tidak ada suara selain bunyi mesin dan jam dinding di ruangan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Weiss. Seandainya waktu itu aku bisa menghentikan pria itu. Kau tidak harus mengalami ini semua." Genesis duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. "Rufus harus membayar ini semua... Tapi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, aku belum bisa melawannya. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, saudaraku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut panjang masuk ke ruangan Presiden Direktur dari ShinRa Inc., wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Dengan nada marah dia berkata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, bocah? Aku sedang sibuk di laboratoriumku!"

Sosok pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berdiri memunggungi pintu masuk ruangannya bersuara. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana, Profesor Hojo."

Hojo mencibir. "Apa peduli kalian terhadap ilmu pengetahuan? Yang kalian pedulikan hanyalah hasil dari penjualan obat yang aku ciptakan!"

"Dan aku rasa itu wajar, mengingat bahwa ShinRa Inc. yang membiayai penelitian gilamu."

Hojo membenarkan kaca matanya. "Obat itu belum siap. Jika itu yang kau tanyakan."

"Mengecewakan. Seandainya Gast tidak mati, dia pasti sudah berhasil menyempurnakan obat itu..." kata Rufus dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bocah sialan," Hojo berkata dengan nada dingin. "aku pasti bisa menyempurnakan obat itu! Tunggu saja!"

Rufus memutar tubuhnya, sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Hojo. "Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan secepatnya. Atau kau akan kehabisan kelinci percobaan."

"Heh, setidaknya masih ada dua kelinciku yang hidup."

"Yang satu dalam keadaan koma, dan yang satu lagi mengalami penurunan fisik." Rufus tertawa mengejek. "Dan dua sudah mati."

"Satu mati di tangan kalian berdua." kata Hojo datar.

Rufus awalnya tidak mengerti, tetapi ketika dia melihat sosok seorang pria berambut _silver _berdiri di belakang Hojo, dia tersenyum licik. Begitu juga pria yang baru masuk tadi.

"Paling tidak kami langsung membunuhya. Bukan melakukan sebuah kesalahan seperti yang anda lakukan, profesor." Ada nada mengejek ketika Rufus mengatakan kata profesor barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Belum ada perkembangan lagi? Baiklah, terima kasih untuk laporanmu." seorang pria berambut hitam terlihat sedang serius mendengarkan lawan bicaranya via telepon. "Hati-hati, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Shalua..."

Pria itu menutup teleponnya. Sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar, disusul suara berat yang menyuruh orang itu masuk.

"Presiden Reeve, ini laporannya."

Reeve menggerakkan tangannya ke atas meja. "Taruh di sini, aku akan memeriksanya nanti."

Setelah orang tersebut keluar, Reeve memijat-mijat keningnya. "ShinRa Inc., ternyata kalian tidak sebersih yang kalian umbar-umbarkan ke publik..."

Dengan berat dia mengambil tumpukan kertas yang tadi dibawa. Matanya dengan cepat memeriksa baris demi baris laporan tersebut. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Reeve hanya satu, tidak puas. Dia menggeleng, menggerutu dan membuang laporan tersebut. "Payah. Laporan ini tidak berguna."

Reeve menekan _intercom _yang berada di mejanya. "Bisa tolong suruh bagian arsip mencari informasi mengenai Geostigma?"

"Tapi tiga jam yang lalu anda sudah menerimanya, tuan."

Reeve menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah, terima kasih..." Matanya kembali menatap laporan yang sudah berantakan di hadapannya. "Seluruh data itu sudah aku ketahui. Aku butuh yang lain..."

Pria itu mengambil telepon seluler pribadinya, menekan tombol nomor. "Shelke, aku butuh bantuanmu..."

* * *

_Hiyaaaa, saia berusaha menjelaskan Geostigma di dalam fic ini. Untuk yang halusinasi dan kejang itu katanya Cloud mengalami hal itu, tapi gak jelas apakah itu karena Geostigma atau , saia bingung dengan penjelasan mengenai dunia kedokteran *guing-guling*  
_


End file.
